All Over With A Turn Over
by Nami Heartfilia
Summary: On a stormy night, when someone suddenly knocks on your front door, thou shall not open it especially when its Gri– "Oi, Straw Hat-ya, what are you doing?"
1. Chapter 1

**One**

Dark. It was the first thing that came to his mind. He couldn't see anything at all.

Who was he anyway?

 ** _Trafalgar Law,_** his mind answered. Right. His name was Law.

Law groaned. Where was he? It felt like he was on something moving and that something was tracking along a rough road. (He could feel light bumps each minute.)

Then suddenly, there was a sudden halt in movement. It resulted to him skidding(he was seated all along, he hadn't realized it). Now to think of it, his limbs were bound. He hit the floor- **_Wood,_** he thought -with a thud and all of a sudden, light hit his face, making him wince and close his eyes.

''... There are only children in it!'' Law heard. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked rapidly, til he got used of the light. ''What do we do, Levi?''

Law's eyes finally could see clearly. He saw then saw two men, one of which was a tall blond, the other, a raven-haired midget (Now, now, where did that come from?).

''Well, what do you think we should do?'' grumbled the midget.

''Kids?'' a new voice came and joined. It belonged to a woman whose hair was reddish-brown. She gasped as soon as she saw Law. ''So... So cute!''

''We have mistaken the supply cart for this,'' Levi scrunched his nose up. Law looked at the midget intently. ''Slave-''

''SLAVE?!'' exclaimed the woman. ''Were they planned to be sold as slaves?! I can't accept that.''

Levi narrowed his eyes. ''What do you mean by that, Isabel?''

''We're adopting them, right?'' Isabel's eyes puppy eyed. ''Please, please, please, please, Levi-bro!''

''No,'' Levi said.

''But, but!'' Isabel tried to convince him. ''Farlan!'' she turned to the blond. ''Do something!''

Farlan scratched the back of his head. ''Me? Geez,'' he took a deep breath and turned to Levi. He smiled. ''Let's do it! Let's take them in.'' Levi raised a brow. ''Til we find their families, the very least.''

''If they have one, that is,'' Levi scoffed.

Law frowned himself. Does he have a family?

''Is that a yes, Levi?''

''Would you take a no?''

''I can but Isabel can't.''

''Well, no.''

'' ** _Levi-broooo!_** '' Isabel whined.

''I got it, I got it!'' Levi said, annoyed. ''We'll take them in!''

Isabel let out a victory grin and let out a yelp of happiness. ''Yes!'' she exclaimed. Levi just shook his head, disapprovingly. Farlan just shrugged.

And now, since the debate's gone off, the three's attention were now on the cart. Law stared at them impassively.

''... I don't like that look on your face,'' Levi narrowed his eyes.

Farlan chuckled. ''Maybe it's because his eyes resembles yours?''

''Now to think of it... They do!'' gasped Isabel.

''It's not,'' Levi said. ''They're not.''

''Sorry to distrupt you but, can you cut these restraints off me?''' Law finally asked.

Farlan had his pocket knife out and chuckled. ''Of course, of course,'' he said as he reached and cut off the ropes off the boy's limbs. ''What's your name?''

''Law,'' Law replied. ''Who are you guys?'' he asked in return.

''The name's Farlan,'' Farlan said as he helped the boy up and out of the cart.

''I'm Isabel!'' exclaimed the reddish brown haired lady.

''Levi,'' Levi grunted.

Then, they heard a moan.

''Uh-oh, the other kid's waking up,'' Farlan said as he got on the cart and grabbed the said kid out of it.

Law felt he had never seen that kid yet he felt that had. Something was familiar about him.

Eyelids fluttered open revealing obsidian eyes. Those eyes were painfully familiar.

''Hmmmmmmmm?'' hummed the boy.

''Heya there!'' Farlan greeted.

''Yo!'' greeted the half asleep kid. ''Who are you, mister?''

''The name's Farlan, kid.''

''Okay,'' the boy slept again. Farlan sweat dropped. **_Okay?_**

''Come on,'' Levi grunted. ''The police are coming.''

''Police?'' Law repeated in confusion.

''Yes, brat, the police and,'' Levi said. ''Farlan, you and Isabel are in charge of them since you insisted to return them to their families...''

Isabel grinned and mock saluted. Farlan smiled and shrugged. And so, they ran.

* * *

''Phew!'' Farlan exclaimed. He placed the unnamed kid on the sofa. ''We're finally back!'' Isabel giggled.

''Was he too heavy for you?'' she asked.

Farlan frowned. ''It's the contrary... He's so light! Are they feeding him properly?''

''Well, we wouldn't be able to feed him properly for sure,'' Levi said. ''We have barely anything to eat unless we steal.''

''...'' Silence surrounded the room.

''Well, no use dwelling on shits, all we need is action,'' Levi said.

''Excuse me,'' Law started. ''But where are we?''

''We're in our hideout slash house,'' Isabel chirped, trying to cheer up.

Law shook his head. ''I know. But, **where** is this place?'' he asked. ''It's dark here and all I could see back out there's rocks.''

''Oh great,'' Levi said. ''So you came from the surface.''

''Surface?'' Law repeated.

''Yes,'' Farlan said. ''You see, Law, this place is known as the Underground City.''

''Underground? You mean below the ground?'' Law said. Farlan nodded. ''Why would there be an underground city?''

Unable to answer (not that he had no answer), Farlan dodged the question and asked, ''How old are you, Law?''

Law frowned. ''I'm ten... I think.''

''You think?'' Levi repeated.

''I'm not too sure,'' Law admitted. ''I don't remember anything. I only know my name.''

.

.

.

''We totally picked up an amnesiac kid,'' Levi said. ''I don't think they'll be leaving this house soon.'' he frowned.

''Law, what are those on your hands?'' Isabel asked as she finally got a clear look at the boy. ''Wha- what the hell is this?!''

 **D.E.A.T.H**

It was spelled neatly just below his knuckles. Isabel looked at the other one.

 **D.E.A.T.H**

It was a mirror of his other hand.

''Strip your shirt off, brat,'' Levi ordered.

''Don't order me around,'' Law said, frowning.

 ** _This kid sure frowns a lot. He's gonna be a Levi Jr. at this rate..._** Farlan thought.

''Strip it,'' Levi said, unfazed by Law. The boy scowled.

''Fine,'' the shorter Levi relented. He took off his shirt, along the way, his joints seemed to pop and crack a bit. ''Happy? You didn't strike me as a pedophile, Levi-ya.''

Levi ignored the comment. He stared at Law's body, there were tattooes on his chest, back arms. ''What the heck were you doing, scribbling on your body like that?''

''I don't know. I don't remember.'' But Law certainly felt they weren't scribbles but something deeper.

''Nngg...''

They turned to the now awake boy who was stretching his arms. The boy blinked his eyes. They turned to their direction.

''Oh!'' the boy was now wide awake. '' _Furland_ !'' cheerful, too cheerful to boot.

''It's Farlan,'' Farlan corrected.

''That's what I said,'' the boy said. He looked at the people aside from Farlan. He tilted his head. He couldn't recognize any of them. Well aside from the boy beside Farlan. Er, not really recognition but familiarity. That boy with rings under his yellow eyes was familiar.

Intently, he stared Law, ''Who are you?'' he asked.

''... Law,'' Law answered.

''I'm Luffy! Nice to meet ya,'' Luffy grinned.

 ** _... This is... Isabel the Second.?_** Farlan thought.

Luffy glanced between Isabel and Levi with tilted head.

''So...'' Isabel glomped at him. ''Adorable~ I'm Isabel. Nice to meet you Luffy!''

''... Levi.''

''Okay! Isabel and...'' Luffy trailed off. ''Left Eye!'' he let out a toothy grin.

Farlan snickered. Isabel giggled. Law widened his eyes a bit. Levi twitched.

''It's Levi.''

''Left eye.''

''Levi.''

''Lef-''

''Levi,'' Levi growled. ''It's Le-vi.'' Farlan and Isabel burst out in laughter. It wasn't everyday you can get a chance to see Levi arguing with a kid.

* * *

 **Done with the first chapter. I decided to stick with short chapters. Sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

''Since you two are part of us, you need to learn how to fight,'' Farlan said. ''I'll teach you the basics...''

And Farlan basically got his ass handed to him.

''Ow,'' Farlan whimpered as Law cleaned his wounds (basically, few cuts and bruises). ''Geez, where'd you learn how to fight? You boys didn't even bother to tell me.''

''I just moved like how my gut told me I should!'' Luffy exclaimed.

Law shrugged. ''My body moved by itself.''

Farlan sweat dropped. ''That's pretty scary.''

''What happened?'' Levi asked as he stood before them. ''You're bruised, Farlan.''

''Well, I got my ass kicked by these two boys,'' Farlan said. Levi widened his eyes a bit in surprise.

''Oh?''

Luffy grinned. ''Of course I'm strong!'' he 'shishishi'ed.

''I guess you brats aren't dead weights at all,'' Levi said. ''More importantly, wash up. You guys stink. Farlan, you know what to do.''

''Yeah, yeah.''

* * *

''What's wrong, Farlan?'' Isabel asked the man who seemed to be troubled by something. The two boys were sleeping, the younger cuddling to the older boy.

''Luffy had this big scar on his chest,'' Farlan said. ''Saw it while cleaning him up.'' Isabel gasped. ''I asked him how he got that. He just frowned. He said he doesn't remember yet his body seem to.''

''Was it bad?'' she asked.

''... It's a healed wound,'' he replied. ''But it pretty look like bad news to me. I wonder who's the skilled doctor who healed him...''

Unbeknowst to them, Law was wide awake, listening to every word they said. Somehow, Law had a feeling who it was, who the skilled doctor was.

* * *

''Since you both are more than okay with your fists, I will teach you now how to use weapons,'' Farlan said the next day. Luffy cheered while Law just nodded. ''We'll start with the knife.''

Law went first and he had talent. Farlan couldn't help but be amazed. Law handled the knife well.

''Okay, Luffy, your turn!''

''Oka-''

''Wait,'' Law said. ''I don't think Luffy-ya should wield a knife.''

''What?! Why not?'' Luffy pouted at him. ''I can handle it!''

Law shook his head. ''I get the feeling you won't be able to.''

''Let's learn something else as a precaution then...'' Farlan said. Law nodded.

''That's unfur!'' Luffy pouted.

''It's _unfair_ ,'' Law corrected.

''Right.''

''Now going back,'' Farlan said. ''What do you think Luffy should have, Law?''

That's why by the end of the day, Luffy was stuck with a metal pipe. Not he was complaining anyway. If not, he felt comfortable as ever as if they were meant to be.

* * *

''Farlan, I asked you to teach the brats to fend themselves,'' Levi said. ''That shouldn't contain making them in to monsters.''

''Er... They're on their own on that,'' Farlan said.

''You mean beating dozen of grown up men? All on their own?'' Levi raised a brow.

''Yeah?'' Farlan laughed awkwardly.

''They were threatening us,'' Law said.

''So we beat their asses!'' Luffy exclaimed.

''Levi-bro, apparently, there have been rumors that their our weak links or something,'' Isabel said. ''So they've been aiming for the two...''

''Great,'' Levi said. ''Now I'm declaring that you brats should stay home and fucking clean the house.''

* * *

 **Please feel free to point out mistakes in my part. Sorry if it got shorter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Law and bandages in one equation meant magic. They had found after a month had passed. Sure, he had been fixing them up, their injuries varying from scratches to bruises, but they found it normal. That was until he somehow cured their teammate Jan's almost crippled leg.

''How?'' Farlan asked.

''Hm?'' Law hummed in question.

''How did you do that?'' Farlan asked. ''How did you cure his leg?'' he looked at Jan who looked sheepish at the attention.

''I told him what food he should eat,'' Law said.

Farlan looked incredulous. ''Food?'' he was giving Jan extra money and all he needed was food?

''Yes,'' Law began. ''Considering our situation: lack of sunlight. I figured out he was lacking certain vitamins and I merely appointed to him what food could fill it up.''

''Wow,'' Isabel said.

''Where did you learn all of that?'' Levi asked. Law shrugged. Where indeed. He wanted to know that too.

* * *

''What year's today?'' Law asked.

''It's year 843 . Why are you asking?'' Levi replied and asked.

''Just curious,'' Law said. It has been 6 months since they've been adopted by Levi and co.

''LAW!'' Luffy entered the house with a bang. ''Let's play!''

''No.''

''Eh? Why not!'' Luffy pouted.

''It's childish,'' Law said. Levi snorted.

''You're a kid, brat. Go and keep Luffy entertained otherwise he'll pester me too.''

Law scowled a bit but then, sighed. Luffy cheered and dragged the older boy out.

''Be back before dinner!'' Levi said before they left the house entirely.

* * *

Months flashed by, then it became a year.

''Someone answer the door,'' Levi said.

Law took the privilege and did what was asked.

It was an anonymous old man- ''I have a job for...''- Law immediately closed the door shut, slamming it.

''...''

The adults looked at Law incredulously while Luffy found it funny. The ten years old just shrugged and looked away.

''Anonymous old men are bad to peaceful lives,'' Law said, even though he didn't know where that came from. ''Fuck off, old man!'' this was directed to the person outside.

''... Levi-bro, you should tone down your swearing tendencies a bit,'' Isabel said.

''Yeah, Law will totally inherit it if you say more,'' Farlan said. ''He's got your eyes, y-''

''Say more and something bad will happen,'' Levi narrowed his eyes. Luffy laughed harder than before.

''Say Law, what can you say about hair cut?'' Isabel asked as she crouched down in front of the said boy.

''And get a lame hair cut like Levi's?'' Law tilted his head before he shook it left to right. ''Nope. Not happening.''

Farlan joined Luffy in laughing, the latter laughing much more harder than he had been.

''You guys...'' There was no denying that there was three bulging veins seen on the oldest's forehead.

Meanwhile, while the lot were occupied with their simple peaceful life, the anonymous man left the place, gritting.

* * *

 **Before I forget, this story starts in year 84** **3** **. Law (10) and Lu (7) were adopted in that year, having to bond with Levi and co more til 84** **4** **came. As you read, there was that** ** _anonymous man_** **that was actually the man that brought them to a certain man that gave them a** ** _job_** **. And, yeah. That's all for now I guess?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

A few days after that, the group carried out their usual activities: Levi and his group went stealing, the two kids at home were doing what they can to get _not_ bored. However, the latter group was not doing their job well.

''I wanna go out!'' Luffy whined. Law was reading a book Isabel managed to acquire somewhere.

''No,'' he said.

''Why not!'' Luffy exclaimed.

''Because Levi told so,'' Law said as he turned to the next page.

''I thought you don't want to be ordered,'' Luffy said, cheeks puffed out.

''...'' Law blinked. ''You're right.'' he closed the book and placed in on his lap. He stood and checked his knife (given by Farlan) hidden under his shirt. ''Let's go,'' he head out to the door. Luffy beamed.

''Yeah!''

And so they did go outside, strolling around.

Half an hour passed, Law expected loads of energy from Luffy but instead he was met with a frown gracing on the jolly boy's lips.

''What's wrong?'' Law asked the boy. It was the first time he had ever seen him like that... Or maybe not?

''I don't like this place- the whole underground thingy...'' replied Luffy. ''It makes me feel not free.''

''Not free? You mean like caged?'' Law asked. Luffy hummed in agreement. ''Why would-'' he stopped in mid sentence. He felt a pang in his heart as the word _freedom_ processed in his mind. Now, he wasn't exactly pleased to be under here. **_He was free. He was supposed to be free... Why was he here?_**

Law never had the urge to want to- to need to remember things that he had forgotten.

 ** _I want to remember._**

''Law?''

 _''Torao?''_

Law snapped out from his trance. Suddenly there thugs surrounding him and Luffy. Law blinked as Luffy launched to the thug up in front. He, then, felt a shift in the surroundings. It caused him to dodge at the side. Another thug apparently had launched to him with a knife.

''That was close,'' Law mumbled. He unsheathed his own knife. His yellow eyes narrowed at the one who dared to attack him. ''You want to be killed?''

The thug laughed. ''Like a puny brat like you c-'' he wasn't able finish it as his face hit the ground.

''Opps,'' Luffy said. ''Sorry.'' but he didn't sound apoligitic at all.

Minutes later, all asses needed to beat were beaten. Law hid his knife again while Luffy hummed happily. They barely broke a sweat.

It was then they heard the mystery machines, the maneuver gear, pass through them. Law and Luffy looked up and managed to see a glympse of their beloved trio. Soon they saw other people hot on their trail.

''They're being chased,'' Law noted.

Luffy said, ''The police sure doesn't learn their lesson.''

As the said 'police' passed by, Law had caught a glimpse of their capes. His eyes widened. It wasn't the usual horse with a horn but,

''Wings,'' Law said. ''Luffy, I think Levi and the others might be in trouble!''

''Eh?''

''Let's go and catch up!'' Law dragged off the other boy by grabbing on to his hand.

* * *

Levi was held down by a soldier. That soldier came from the Scouts.

''We've heard of rumors about you,'' said a man with a rather thick pair of eye brows. ''And you really are good as they say. Why don't you join the Survey Corps?''

''What about I don't,'' Levi scowled.

''We will simply hand you over to the Police.

''L-Levi-bro!''

Isabel and Farlan, too, were captured. The former struggled against her captor, the latter just glared. Levi clicked his tongue.

''Why come all the way here?'' Levi growled.

''The Scouts are in need of capable hands like yours,'' Erwin Smith replied.

''In other words, you're short in titan food,'' Levi said in a monotone voice.

''... If that's how you see it, then yes,'' Erwin said.

Levi was about to reply when he caught a sight of two certain brats. **_Why the fuck are they out here?!_**

''Levi!'' Luffy shouted with all of his might.

''Go away you brat!'' Levi hissed.

''No way!'' Luffy stuck out a tongue. ''I'm saving your asses!''

Farlan, Isabel and Law sweat dropped. Levi just twitched. Erwin looked amused.

Some scouts moved to restrain the boys but much to their surprise, they dodged: Law merely took a side step with a straight face whilst Luffy ducked under the arm that tried to grab him. The two boys' faces were dead serious. Erwin could feel himself shudder from the stare he got from the youngest boy around.

 ** _They held authority._**

''Don't worry,'' Erwin began. ''We aren't going to hurt them.'' he watched as the boy tilted his head in confusion. He stopped right in front of Erwin and stared right up to him. The man chuckled. ''We only wish to ask for his help in our trip next month.''

Luffy's ears twitched at the word trip. ''Adventure?!'' his eyes sparkled.

''Luffy-ya,'' Law glared at the boy. Luffy pouted. Erwin chuckled. He smiled sadly.

''Well, something like that...'' he said. The air became heavy. The Scouts knew it was far from that. While Isabel, Farlan and Levi don't, they can guess why.

''I wanna go!'' Luffy said. ''I wanna go on an adventure!''

''Don't be an idiot,'' Law said as he hit his head lightly. ''I doubt it's a safe and fun adventure in the first place.'' he stared at Erwin for a moment before looking Luffy.

Erwin laughed. ''You're an intelligent child.'' he turned to Levi. ''We don't mind if you bring them with you.''

''E-Erwin?'' a Scout stammered.

* * *

''What are we going to do?'' Farlan asked Levi as soon they were back home. ''If we accept his offer, we can live on the surface, bringing the kids to boot. Cons is that we might die anytime since we're talking about the Scouts here.''

''Well, we can go with not going but steal for the rest of our lives to get the money to buy the citizenship on the surface,'' Levi said. ''What do you think we should?''

''They're all a hard way,'' Isabel said. ''But we're strong, right, Levi-bro?'' she turned to the eldest with determined eyes. ''Luffy and Law must be bored down here too...'' she turned to the boys. Law was reading his book and Luffy was doing his best to annoy him. ''They need friends to play with. Or at least Luffy does.''

Levi thought for awhile. It was not long til he came to a decision.

* * *

 **OMG. That freaking latest SNK chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

''Please. This way,'' someone guided them to the carriage.

The door opened and Erwin had them seated inside before going in himself. Levi took the opposite seat of Erwin's, beside him was Law who was seated on Farlan's lap. Isabel was seated beside Erwin with Luffy on her lap... The boy had been giddy for plenty of reasons.

First of all, they were seeing the sky for real _again_ . Second, he was going to have his _freedom_ . Third, he will be able to see the _sea_ which he badly missed.

 ** _Uh? What's a_** sea ** _?_** Luffy thought. He quickly shook the thought as fast as it formulated.

The carriage began to move and Luffy went over to the window. Slowly, his grin dissipated.

 ** _Why are there walls?_**

''...'' Luffy stared at the walls from afar, blankly. They noticed immediately.

''What's wrong, Luffy?'' Isabel asked worriedly. The boy had gone giddy to dead silent.

Luffy turned to them with furrowed brows, his index finger pointing to the direction of the walls. He was frowning. ''Walls?''

Law, too, made way to the boy's side. Again, his heart constricted. **_Not free..._**

''That's right. You kids came from underground,'' Erwin said but Levi shook his head.

''No,'' Levi began. ''They lost their memories but we're sure they're from the surface.''

''Why is the city surrounded by walls?'' Law suddenly asked.

''It's because of the titans,'' Erwin replied. ''Titans are giant creatures that eat humans.'' Luffy was still frowning.

''We could kick their asses!'' he exclaimed.

Erwin chuckled. Such a simple-minded boy. ''Sadly, it's not that easy,'' he said.

''Many people must have died if we rely on those walls,'' Law said. ''If someone as young as I were to be up against them unarmed, probably they'll be squished when stepped on by the titans' giant feet.''

Everyone shuddered. How could a kid say such thing?

Suddenly their ride stopped.

''We've arrived,'' Erwin said. They got off their ride. The commander of the Survey Corps stood before them.

''Welcome,'' he said. His eyes travelled along the 'newbies' and the two kiddies.

His gaze seem to stop at the two. The kids weren't fazed. ''This way,'' he finally said after a long pause.

''I'll see you all tomorrow, I guess,'' Erwin said. He went away for a task needed to be done, accompanied by a familiar face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Levi, Isabel and Farlan were out for the entire day. Obviously, training for the month's upcoming expedition. Meanwhile, the two kids were left to explore the whole headquarters on their own.

''Let's go to the roof!'' Luffy said. ''I bet we can see everything up there.''

''Of course we can,'' Law said. ''But, I doubt that we should go. Not without supervision I guess.''

''But, but,'' Luffy pouted. ''We're big boys!''

''Only me. You're an eight years old,'' Law said. ''Definitely a kid.''

''I'm not!'' Luffy huffed. ''I can take care of myself so I'm definitely a big boy.''

Law chuckled. He placed a hand on the younger boy's head and ruffled his hair. ''If you say so.''

They headed towards the highest floor they could get, but there was no other way to get to the roof. No stairs, not even ladders. Luffy pouted once again. However, a smile soon was found on his face. Law couldn't help but shudder.

''Let's climb up!'' Luffy said.

''How?'' Law stressed.

''Window!''

''Impossible!'' Law said. ''You'll get hurt if you fall at this height.'' But Luffy wasn't listening.

The younger boy began to head towards the window. Law grabbed his hand but the boy didn't stop.

 ** _Huh?_** Law's brows furrowed. **_Did Luffy-ya's arm..._** He shook the thought off and let go of Luffy's hand. There's no way that was possible.

Luffy reached the window and stood on its frame. Law sometimes hate how stubborn the younger was. He also hates himself for not worrying too much.

 ** _Don't worry,_** something inside him said. **_Straw Hat-ya won't die. He can't die. Not after everything we've gone through._**

The feeling was immense. The trust, faith or what ever you call it.

Luffy tried to reach up the roof but he couldn't just reach it. He wasn't the person to give up though. He tried to reach up more.

''Just a little more...''

But his footing slipped.

''Luffy-ya!'' Law exclaimed as the boy fell backward. ''Shit.'' he couldn't make it to him.

Law hurried back down the stairs, hoping that the younger didn't break his neck. He reached the spot where Luffy fell and was greeted by a rather impossible sight: Luffy dusting his clothes clean as if he hadn't fell off a high place that normally killed people.

''... Luffy-ya,'' Law said. ''... You're okay.''

Luffy turned to him and grinned. ''That was scary.''

''I'm glad you're okay,'' Law said in relief. ''Does your body hurt?'' Luffy shook his head. **_That's just strange!_**

Law sighed. ''Come on. Give up with the roof, okay?'' He's so not telling Levi or any adults about this.

* * *

It was days later when they finally met a crazy woman named Hange Zoe. The woman kept on drooling at the thought of titans. She talked about titans. She read about titans. She has a titan obsession.

''Hello!'' she greeted cheerfully. ''My, my, cute kids you are. What are your names?''

''My name's Luffy!'' Luffy said, grinning. ''He's Law.''

''Nice to meet you, Law, Luffy...'' she smiled. ''My name's Hange. Say you two... What do you think about titans?''

''Never met one,'' Law shrugged. Hange laughed.

''Of course, of course,'' she said, holding onto her sides. ''So what are you guys doing?''

''Law's cutting a frog!'' Luffy exclaimed. ''He wanna study its body he said...''

''Luffy-ya,'' Law glared at the younger boy who just grinned. He had a scalpel held by one of his hands and the other held on a dead frog. They were both hidden behind his back. He turned to Hange whose eyes sparkled in interest.

''Really, Law? May I see?'' she asked. ''Please. Please. Please~?''

Law hesitantly brought the frog forward. ''I haven't done anything yet. I was about to cut it when you arrived.''

''I see. I see... If that's the case, I'll watch you do it then!'' she said eagerly. ''Please do start now, Law.'' Law frowned but did so anyway.

From a far, Levi, Farlan and Isabel could be seen along with Erwin. Levi turned to Erwin.

''Oi, I don't want that creep near to any of the boys,'' he said, glaring.

''That's out of my power,'' Erwin chuckled. ''Hange can do what she wants.''

* * *

 **That's all for the sixth chapter. Here's an OMAKE by the way:**

Later that day, Erwin was facing a deranged-like Hange.

''OHHHHH! I feel like someday Law and I would be best of buddies regarding about titans!'' she exclaimed. ''What do you think, Erwin? Don't you agree with me? That boy has talent! The way he cut the frog was so clean that he didn't even harmed any organ... Imagine him cutting apart a titan for studying?''

''I think Levi would disapprove that,'' Erwin said, sweat dropping. ''Actually he wanted you away from them earlier.''

''Like hell I do that!'' Hange exclaimed. She pouted, ''I just found a perfect scientist buddy.''


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

''Tomorrow, huh?'' Law mumbled. ''A month surely had gone so fast. What do you think, Luffy-ya?'' he turned to Luffy who was uncharacteristically quiet. The younger was frowning, eyebrows furrowed and eyes looking at thee ground. ''What's wrong? Do you have a stomach ache?''

Luffy shook his head. ''Nothing,'' he said.

''It's not nothing,'' Law narrowed his eyes on the boy who refused to meet his eyes.

''I'm going to play somewhere!'' Luffy excused himself and ran out of their assigned room. Law looked at his disappearing back in disbelief.

It was soon that someone entered the room.

''Oh, Law, have you seen Luffy?'' Farlan asked. Law shook his head.

''He ran out of the room a moment ago,'' Law replied. ''Is there something wrong?''

Farlan laughed nervously, ''Actually, Luffy and Levi had a fight.'' Law's eyes widened in surprise. ''Luffy was upset about something so he tried to talk Levi about it... Who knows what it was about though. Levi wouldn't tell.''

Law's mouth pressed in to a thin line. He looked worried. ''I'll try to talk with Luffy-ya about it,'' he said.

''Really?'' Farlan asked. He looked less worried than before. ''I'll be counting on you then, Law.'' Law nodded and ran out their room in order to search for the youngest occupant of the HQ.

* * *

''Stupid Levi,'' Luffy said, kicking a pebble away. ''I'm not being a baby...''

''About what?'' Law's voice was heard. Luffy turned to see the older boy panting a bit. ''So this is where you were...''

''Why are you here?'' Luffy asked, pouting.

''Farlan told me what happened. So what were you two fighting about?'' Law asked.

Luffy looked at Law for a moment. There was reluctance in his face but nevertheless the boy sighed and told him,

''I told Levi that I don't want them to go tomorrow because I felt bad.''

''Bad?'' Law's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Luffy nodded.

''Mn. Like something wrong will happen or something like that,'' Luffy said. Silence engulf the two.

''... You really have this scary instinct,'' Law said. ''You might, might not have noticed but they're accurate for most of the time...''

''They are?'' Luffy tilted his head. Law replied with a nod. ''This is the first I have felt so far though... So how do you know?''

Law froze. How did he know?

 _''Oi, Straw Hat-ya, are we even going the right way?''_

 _''Hm? I dunno...''_

 _''WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'I DUNNO'?!''_

 _''Shishishi! Don't mind. Don't mind. It'll work out somehow! My guts says so...''_

 _''YOU'RE JUST GODDAMN HUNGRY AREN'T YOU?!''_

''Law? Earth to Law!'' Law snapped back to reality.

''What?'' he scowled.

''I said I want you to help me sneak in-''

''WHAT?'' Law exclaimed. ''Are you out of your mind?!''

''I'm not,'' Luffy grinned. ''It's not a stupid idea either.''

''... Tell me reasons why I shouldn't refuse this?'' Law said. ''And for your information, if it isn't stupid then this plan's absurd!''

Luffy's grin didn't waver. In fact, it widened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

Law twitched. Yes, he was officially roped in the absurdity disguised as a plan.

 _''We get to be out even for awhile! We'll be free! We can watch Levi and the others' back!''_

''Food,'' Law mumbled as he sneaked in the kitchen.

It was dead midnight and no one was awake except for few others who were tasked as watch men.

Call Luffy fortunate to have Law on this since the latter was goddamn good at sneaking unlike the former.

''Now, where did that idiot run off to,'' Law mumbled as soon as he realized that his companion was gone. He shook his head. ''I should concentrate on my work...'' which was to get food for breakfast... The expedition was bound to start early in the morning, at dawn probably.

He crept towards the counter or anywhere where he could possibly get food. Though he doubt he could get anything before dawn. Er, on the other hand...

''Bingo!'' Law whispered-exclaimed. He grabbed two breads. He, then, wrapped them with a clean cloth and began to head out. He bumped to Luffy along the way.

''Heya, Law!'' he grinned eagerly. Law felt a headache coming.

''Don't 'Heya!' me,'' he mumbled. ''Where have you been?''

''Stealing cool winged capes?'' Luffy tilted his head, looking all innocent. Law looked at him blankly.

''I won't ask why,'' he said.

* * *

They fell asleep while waiting for dawn. Hidden beneath the covered cart full of supplies, they slept at the dark corners of the vehicle, snoring lightly, their movements hindered by the cramp space they forced themselves to...

''Ng...'' Law groaned. His back ached so much. Where was he again? He felt a feet across his chest. It couldn't be his. Law resisted to groan loudly. Right. They illegally joined the expedition. **_I wonder how'll they punish us as soon as they find us out?_** he thought as his stomach grumbled. **_Breakfast..._**

He got up slowly, slapping Luffy's leg off him. He reached for the bread when their vehicle suddenly stopped. Luffy slid towards the wall and slammed his head hard. He yelped whilst Law skidded with an ''Ooff!''.

Law's eyes widened. Luffy opened his mouth but Law glared at his direction.

 ** _Don't fucking open you mouth._**

Luffy nodded as he slammed his mouth shut.

The duo could hear shouts and disgusting sounds that made them shudder deep down their bones. They both held their breaths. They knew, they could somehow imagine what was happening outside. Currently, they were hoping whatever was there outside, it wouldn't see, smell or know that they were in there.

Moments later, there was only silence. Law had not noticed it earlier, but giant footsteps made their way away from them. As soon as they were gone, the two exhaled loud, releasing the breath they've held for long.

''... Crap,'' Law cursed.

They were in deep shit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

''...'' Levi rode his horse with seemingly unreadable face. Following him was Farlan and Isabel. They looked at each other worriedly.

''Levi, are you okay?'' Farlan asked. ''Are you worried about Luffy?'' Levi snorted. **_But, he didn't deny,_** Farlan noted. ''What truly happened to you guys?''

''... The brat was suddenly telling me- us- not to go,'' Levi said. ''Apparently, he's feeling all tingly as if bad's gonna happened...''

''... So, knowing you, you probably told him he was being a baby or something and get lost?'' Farlan guessed. Levi said nothing. A bull's eye, huh?

''Eh! Seriously, Levi-bro?'' Isabel exclaimed. Levi twitched, he rode faster than before.

* * *

''They're Scouts!'' Law stated in a 'matter-of-fact'ly tone. ''They're Scouts! They're able to fight against titans but noooo! They hurried off and died early leaving two kids alone out of nowhere!'' he was panicked, pissed, etc. at the same time.

Luffy nibbled on his bread- screw that, he ate it on one go. ''They didn't know we're here.''

''But they should have tried harder,'' Law growled. ''Their lives are on stake!''

''People die,'' Luffy shrugged.

''You're too fucking chill about this,'' Law narrowed his eyes on the younger boy.

''We're free!'' Luffy exclaimed.

''And titan food,'' Law bitterly added. Luffy laughed.

''Shishishi! Don't worry, Law. Everything will be fine. I just know it.'' Oddly, he trusts Luffy easily. Too easily. ''Yosh! Let's get to Levi and the others!''

''HOW?!''

''Luck!''

''LIKE HELL THAT WILL WORK!''

.

.

.

''It did work,'' Law mumbled. ''What the hell.''

''What are you two doing here?! Oh fucking god. Why are you two here!'' exclaimed Farlan as they rode on the supply cart currently chased a seemingly aberrant titan.

''Awww.. . Don't be such an ass, Farlan!'' Luffy pouted. ''We saved you didn't we? Where's Isabel?''

''With Lev- Wait, don't change the subject!'' Farlan exclaimed then sighed. ''Oh fuck, you guys are gonna be the death of me.'' Luffy laughed.

''Law told me the same thing too,'' he said. Farlan turned to Law who looked serious on the driver's seat. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by the same boy himself.

''Well talk about this later, okay? I don't want to deal with this shit right now not when we're in the middle of a food chase- of course us as the food.''

Farlan clamped his mouth shut. He might have said it calmly but Law was outright pissed. That was the first.

* * *

Levi stared at the sight before him with albeit agape mouth. Beside him, Isabel totally dropped her mouth. If the situation weren't so serious, Levi could have sworn that he was in the wrong place or he could have been watching a terribly not so comedic play.

''Fuck this,'' he mumbled as he reloaded his blades. ''YOU THREE, LEAD THAT SHIT HERE!''

''Oh~! It's Levi!'' - Luffy

''Shit, it's Levi.'' - Farlan

''Don't order me around!'' - Law

Nevertheless, they lead the titan which now Levi slayed with his infamous spins. He sheathed his blade and turned to them.

''Now, you brats, have explaining to do...''

* * *

They spent the entire getting scolded by the adults. Isabel was hugging them to death.

(''I ain't leaving you alone again, boys!'' she cried.)

They received amused looks from Erwin.

(''Would you like to join the Scouts in the future?)

Hange was being Hange.

(''So, so? How was your first meeting with a titan?!'')

Levi said nothing but stare, boring holes on their backs.

Despite of that, Law was fine and okay. Panic already subsided earlier as soon as they re-grouped with the entirety of the Scouts to head back to the Walls. But, there had been one thing he had not said to others. Not even Luffy who seemed to have no memories of the ordeal. He didn't bother if the boy remembered or not but before they reached Farlan, they...

 _''Are we even heading on a straight path?'' Law grumbled. ''We aren't riding on circles, are we?'' Luffy laughed._

 _''Dunno,'' he said with a grin. Law badly want to wipe it off his face. He was about to scold the boy due to his carefree attitude when dreadful footsteps made themselves known once again._

 _The grin faded from Luffy's face._

Law closed his eyes. His body shuddered at the memory of seemingly hot, rough hands that grabbed him.

 _''NOOO!'' Luffy shouted desperately. Power went along those words rendering the titan unconsious._

 _As soon as Law stood on the ground, his knees felt weak and landed on his buttocks. He watched as Luffy fainted._

He, himself, was confused. That power that surged to his little frame was something familiar.

* * *

As soon as they arrived home, Law collapsed and was assaulted by a 3 day long fever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

Law felt like shit. Ever since he woke up from his fever, he feel like shit. Migraines would constantly act up but hey, he's gaining memories bit by bit which caused him to feel like shit even more. By the time he was recovered entirely (which took 3 days), he knew who he was, what things he had gone through and that he wasn't actually an eleven year old boy trapped inside the walls of some unknown island or wherever he was.

''Fuck,'' he mumbled. He had his hand on his face. ''Fuuuuck.'' ** _What's with Straw Hat-ya and trouble?_** he thought frustratedly. ''That brat doesn't even probably remember anything yet... What to dooo.''

* * *

It was days after the expedition that Commander Keith Shadis resigned from his position as the Commander of the Survey Corps. He handed the baton to Erwin Smith who took the position without any fuss.

Moreover, Levi was now promoted as a Captain of his own squad. First two belonging of the squad were, of course, Farlan and Isabel.

Since that recent expedition, many has changed. Not just with the adults, but also with the kids who went through the same ordeal as many of the Scouts. Meanwhile they weren't traumatized, there had been visible changes. At least, on Law.

Law, right after recovering from the three day fever, had been acting 'Levi'ish with all the frowning and glaring stuff. Many of the Scouts, despite of being adults, were scared of him. The eleven year old also get easily irritated when facing Luffy. He had also shown a great amount of talent in sword fighting.

''I knew he was too good with the knife but,'' Farlan said, amazed. ''This is just...''

They watched as Law took the unnamed Scout down with a blade, of course, not really harming him.

''Hm... The body remembers but not the brain, huh?'' Hange said.

Luffy jumped up and down enthusiastically. ''Cool! That was so cool!''

Law twitched. He dropped the blades and walked away, not waiting for anyone, even Luffy, to follow him.

* * *

''Law's being a meanie!'' Luffy pouted. ''Like Levi...'' Isabel ruffled his head.

''Don't worry, Lu,'' she said. ''I'm sure if we give Law time, he'd be back to normal soon, okay?'' Luffy, still pouting, nodded.

Unbeknownst to them, Law heard. He was twitching, face all red.

 ** _Like hell I'm gonna act like that. I'm twenty seven years old for Pete's sake!_**

* * *

 **Let's see...**

 **Year** **843** **= Law is** **10/26** **, Luffy is** **7/19**

 **Year** **844** **= Law is** **11/27** **, Luffy is** **8/20**


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

... Law did not become Law. Months went by so quickly, everyone got comfortable with the 'new' Law like how they grew comfortable with Levi. If they were to answer the question, ''What had changed in the boy?'', they would probably answer with words either innocence or ignorance gone deep within or maybe both...

A year passed by, Law and Luffy entered the Trainee Corps with the former aged 14 years, the latter a year younger than the required age.

''I give permission,'' Shadis said, currently the Head Instructor of the 104th Trainee Camp (or what ever you call it).

So, there they were, standing along with other cadets, forming couple of rows and columns.

''Who are you!'' Shadis demanded.

''Armin Arlert, sir!'' the cadet answered with the salute.

''What a stupi-''

''Ex-Commander, I'm hungry. Can I get some food?'' Luffy, who was standing beside Armin, exclaimed (with a salute).

Shadis twitched and approached the boy. '' **Go run until you drop,** '' he said to his face.

Meanwhile, at the very back, Law face palmed at the idiocy.

''Someone you know?'' the guy beside him, Reiner Braun, asked.

''Unfortunately,'' Law grumbled.

Later that day, someone joined Luffy in running laps.

* * *

''Whoa,'' a cadet whose name Law doesn't remember exclaimed. ''They're still running!''

''All for food,'' Law mumbled. It has been always like that. It has been like that just like in Dressrosa.

''It's been 5 hours. Wow. Just wow,'' a fellow cadet, Jeager, said.

Law droned out from their conversation as he mused about things. **_How long do I have to wait for Straw Hat-ya to remember everything? Who was that guy who send us here? How can I make Straw Hat-ya remember? Is it a wise move to do as soon as possible? Considering Straw Hat-ya's blabbing mouth, there's no telli-_**

''-Heeey! Guy who looks scary at the corner, we asked where did you came from!'' baldy cadet broke him out of his musing in which Law gave him a glare for that.

 ** _Fuck off,_** the glare seems to have said.

''E-er... S-sorry for bothering you.''

* * *

This is something Law had thought since he had regain his memories.

 ** _Isn't Straw Hat-ya's food intake too... little? A bread and a soup, that curly browed cook would probably faint if he saw his captain eating this little._**

''What's wrong, Law?'' Luffy asked, tilting his head. He finished his meal in one go as if he breathed them.

''Nothing,'' Law replied. ''Here! I don't really like bread.'' he tossed his bread to Luffy who seemed to sparkle at at the treat.

''Thanks!'' he caught it with his mouth.

 ** _Maybe not using his devil fruit for such a long time made his body to demand less food?_**

''Hey, how come ever since we returned from _that_ adventure, you've been giving me your bread?'' Luffy asked.

''... I don't like bread, that's all,'' Law replied.

''Eh? But you can eat it fine before though,'' Luffy said, munching on the bread.

Law groaned. ''Don't remind me...''

 ** _Amnesia is a scary thing. I can't believe I ate the evilness called bread!_**

* * *

 **I ought to write this from the other version but it kept slipping from my mind.**

 **Year** **847 =** **Law is** **14/30** **, Luffy is 11** **/23**


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

They graduated easily right after 3 years. The 104 th trainees lined up straightly with the top 10 graduates right in front of them: Law, Luffy, Mikasa, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Eren, Jean, Marco and Connie.

''TOMORROW, YOU WILL APPLY FOR YOUR ASSIGNMENTS. TODAY MARKS THE END OF THE 104 TH TRAINEES SQUAD. DISMISSED!''

After an eventful night, morning came by quite quickly.

''Hurry up,'' Law said. Luffy pouted and followed Law out of their sleeping arrangements. ''Where were you assigned?''

''Walls,'' Luffy said. ''I'm with Eren and some others!''

''I see,'' Law said. ''Be careful...'' Law noticed how Luffy wasn't in totally high spirits.

* * *

Luffy carried three boxes with ease and placed them next to Eren who was in a deep thought. He wiped off the none existent sweat off his forehead. The bad feeling he had was still there.

It kept growing stronger and stronger.

Luffy tried to distract himself with the others' noise. Apparently, Sasha had stolen meat from the higher ups. He found himself drooling at the sight of meat.

 _''Sanji's meat is really the best!''_

Suddenly, a flash of lightning came blowing them all off the wall. Luffy found himself falling before he snapped from his musing and used his maneuver gear.

''Prepare for battle!'' he heard Eren exclaim. ''Don't let the colossal titan away! It's the only one capable of breaking the wall!''

Luffy quickly went to assist the brunet who quickly acted against the colossal.

He jumped as the colossal titan went for an arm swipe. Eren went to hide against the wall before he was back up and stuck himself on the colossal's arm.

Luffy tried to look for another possible course of action. He glanced around the colossal's body. He found himself staring at its eyes.

 ** _They look human. They look like they belong to a human's. They look like... like B-_**

Luffy shook the idea off. He might have disliked at least 3 people back in the camp but what he thought of was impossible.

Suddenly, the titan disappeared. Eren was back on the wall, gritting his teeth in frustration. Some others came back as well.

''Sorry,'' Eren began. ''I couldn't take him out.''

''No! Out of all of us,'' Mina began. ''You were the only one who can move...''

''What are you guys still doing here?!'' exclaimed a soldier from Garrison. ''The colossal plan has already started.''

Luffy was the first one to head down, quickly maneuvering to the rendezvous place. He found Law amidst the scurrying people. He landed right in front of the older.

''Where?'' Luffy asked, referring to the place assigned.

''We're in the Rear Guard along with Mikasa,'' Law said. Luffy nodded in understanding. ''Let's go.''

And the war against titans started...

* * *

 **I had to re-write this chapter for a couple of times. I decided to not write more trainee days since I got stuck with them and I am hella impatient to think hard for scenes... I just want to be done with the re-writing and move on with the plot.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

Law and Luffy somehow got separated. Not that Law minded. He jumped from roof to roof, trying to lessen his usage of gas as much as possible.

''Luffy-ya's capable,'' Law mumbled to himself. ''He can take care of himself.'' At the corner of his eye, he could see an abnormal titan running to the gate where the civilians are still evacuating. Activating his haki, he knew Ackerman had immediately killed it. He faced forward and jumped on to another set of roofs.

So far, he hadn't encountered any problems (and by that, he meant the giant walking naked shits). Not that they would be able to bother him like a certain flamingo in pink.

Law jumped backwards. A titan had jumped in between the houses he was to jumped on to. It was, no doubt, been aiming to eat him.

''But unfortunately for you,'' Law said as he made a blue thin film sphere, engulfing him and the titan, out of nowhere. Using one of the scalpels well hidden anywhere in his clothes, he slashed the air, slicing the titan without killing it.

The sphere disappeared and Law went on his merry way.

''Hm... It would seem like my skills rusted a bit,'' he muttered, jumping from roof to roof. ''I'll have to train myself secretly after all of this shit...''

* * *

Luffy glanced around. So far, he had already slayed 5 titans. All of them were normal and an easy kill.

He noticed the HQ overcrowded with titans.

 ** _There must be plenty of people inside!_** he thought.

He began to head there. He had to help the people inside...

It took Luffy a moment to reach the place. The place was swarming with titans. Small ones clung at the walls, maybe hoping that they could reach the roof or something by doing so. Bigger ones smiled eerily, peeping on a hole on the wall or by the broken windows.

''Hm...'' Luffy hummed. He tried to think of a strategy to keep himself away from other giant hands as soon as he attack a titan. Unable to formulate one, he gave up being rational and attacked.

Luffy quickly latched on the tallest titan he could ever find. The titan, feeling Luffy on top his head, made his way to grab him. Luffy dogded it with a jump.

''Whoa!'' he exclaimed. ''That was close!'' He landed on it's arm. Luffy, deciding that he shouldn't waste time anymore, used his maneuver gear. He latched on the titan next to the one he was on and sliced its nape. He repeated this at least for five times before he saw loads of his fellow ex-cadets breaking through to enter the surrounded tower.

''Oh~ what are those guys doing?'' Luffy found himself asking. Suddenly, he felt the ground vibrating heavy steps.

He looked at the direction where it came from and saw a peculiar titan punch its fellow.

Luffy widened his eyes before they sparkled with admiration. ''Cool!''

''Luffy-ya,'' he heard Law's voice. ''What are you...''

''Hm?'' Luffy turned to Law and tilted his head. ''Oh hey Law! That titan's pretty cool, isn't it? I want it!''

Law felt a bead of sweat trickle down his cheek. ''That's just like you.''

''I'm gonna ask if it wants to be my friend!''

''What? Wait, Luffy-ya!''

Luffy ignored Law's calls. He latched on the fifteen meter's shoulders and maneuvered himself up there.

As soon as he stood atop its shoulders, Luffy took a good look on its appearance. Lipless, teeth bared and green eyes that had an uncanny resemblance of someone he knew.

''E... ren?'' Luffy found himself muttering. ''Are you Eren?!''

The titan payed no heed to him as it constantly moved to skewer more titans with its fist.

''You're Eren, aren't you?'' As much as how Luffy found the idea... ridiculous, his guts was telling him that this titan is his friend. ''LAWWWW!'' Luffy called out to the older boy who was taking out the approaching titans.

'''WHAT?'' Law shouted back.

''This titan's Eren!'' Luffy shouted.

''What?'' **_He's right..._** ''What kind of rubbish are you spouting off now?'' Law growled as he dodged another hand that aimed to grab him.

''It's not rubbish!'' Luffy exclaimed. ''I just know it!''

 ** _It's scary how he_** **just** ** _know it,_** Law thought. ''Get off there goddamn idiot!''

''NO!''

* * *

 **I have to finish my manga fast... and this too.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen**

''Holy...'' Connie said. ''Is that Luffy riding on that titan's head?!''

''No shit sherlock, it ain't unless thats the suicidal bastard #1,'' Jean replied, sweat trickled down his cheek as he did so. ''Of course that's Luffy!''

''The titan didn't even swat him away!'' Connie said, amazed. ''How can he stay on that thing?!''

''Guys, don't get distracted,'' Armin said. ''We're here to fill our tanks.'' he turned towards a person part of the people assigned with the gas refills. ''What's the situation?''

''... There are titans below,'' she, the person, said. ''That's why it's impossible to do refill-''

''So that's the fucking why you've decided to abandon us?'' Jean snapped. The person cowered along with her co-workers... ''What the fuck do we do now?!''

''I... I have an idea,'' Armin said. It was then Law decided to enter the tower.

''Pardon my intrusion,'' Law said. ''I need a refill for Luffy's tank.''

''Law!'' exclaimed most.

''... What?'' Law said, frowning.

''There are titans in the supply room so we aren't able to...'' Armin tried to explain.

''Then what? That's not a problem,'' Law said. ''I've still got plenty of gas and I'm only here for Luffy's.''

''... Are you saying you'll take care of the titans down there?'' Jean asked.

''Obviously, Horse-ya,'' Law said. ''You lot stay here if you don't want to die... I'll be back.''

They all watched as Law head down to where the supply station is.

* * *

Luffy frowned. He was already off the fifteen meters' body for like a couple of minutes ago. He couldn't climb back up since he already ran out of gas.

He watched at the titan he dubbed as _Eren_ pounded its fist on the titans' faces. He watched as lipless mouth aimed towards the nape of a titan and with a tearing sound, it ripped it away with its strong white teeth...

The fifteen meter seemed to be stronger than the others but the others have sheer number with them. It didn't take long for _Eren_ to lose its dominance against the other titans. They crowded and bit him, ripping of its skin, eating every part they could.

Luffy watched helplessly as _Eren_ was cornered. His friend was going to die. And all he could do was watch...

Sound of glass breaking caught his attention. He turned to the direction of the HQ and watched as loads of newbies swarmed out of it.

''Ah,'' Luffy said, just remembering why he had gone in the current direction in the first place. ''I was supposed to help them, but... Shishishi! Seems like they didn't need me at all.''

''Luffy-ya!'' Law came rushing to him, no doubt to hand him fresh gas. ''Here-! Where's Eren?''

''On the progress of being chow food... You're late!'' Luffy pouted. ''Now let's go and save-''

A roar resounded across the district. Soon it was followed by a loud sound of something tearing and a thud.

They looked at each other before joining some seemingly turned stone-shocked cadets (in which three of them Luffy glared openly before Law decided to hit the back of his head).

''What happened?'' Law asked.

Jean just pointed at the duo (Eren and Mikasa) and Law feigned shocked. Luffy on the otherhand looked delighted.

''Hah! What did I told you?'' he said. ''I told you it was Eren!''

Law held himself from rolling his eyes and willed himself to look 100 % blank as ever.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen**

Law suppose the plan was simple but hard. Earlier, the five of them, namely the inseparable trio and Levi's brats, have been held on gun point but thankfully saved by Armin's determination and Commander Pixis intervention. The commander shown interest on the blond's plan and decided to make it true.

''Cadet Luffy and Law, if you don't mind, won't you accompany the elite squad on their part?'' Pixis asked. That part they were gonna play was to kill titans within Eren's vicinity while he shouldered the boulder to the hole that was once the gate...

Law declined while Luffy gave an enthusiastic affirmation.

''Yosh! I'll be back soon!'' Luffy laughed as he departed with the elites that consisted of Mikasa and some older others.

''... Yeah,'' Law said.

* * *

Reaching the cite where the boulder reside, Eren transformed in to a titan. However, something went wrong. Titan Eren swung his fists at Luffy's direction, hitting the unsuspecting cadet.

Luffy's eyes widened as he felt the hit sharply. None of his bones seem to have not crack.

 ** _That's not normal,_** he frowned to himself.

The next thing he knew is that he was suddenly away from where Eren was and that just all happened to fast. He was surrounded by debris of the house he landed on to. ''What?'' he tilted his head as he crossed his legs as he sat on the ground. How did he get there? Why was he there? Luffy closed his eyes as he tried to search for answers.

 _''Shishishi. That won't work!''_

He opened them immediately. He frowned. What was that?

Luffy then stood up, dusting his pants clean before hearing a shout. A shout from a voice he knows... Definitely from one Marco!

Alarmed, Luffy ran to the direction where it came from. A clang reached his ears and he realized it was his gear... hopelessly crushed, broken gear. But he snapped his head back forward.

 ** _I have to worry about it later... More importantly, Marco!_** he thought as he turned around a corner, only to find the said cadet on a titan's grasps, squirming.

''MARCOOO!'' Luffy yelled, finding himself enraged at the sight. Angrily, he stomped on the ground too hard and a surge of power came to him... Suddenly, he was in front of Marco and the giant hand.

Marco gaped seeing Luffy all pink and steamy and unfortunately for him, amnesiac Luffy in gear 2 meant uncontrollable strength so by the time Luffy decided to snatch away the taller boy from the hand, it included the hand with the taller lad inside before crashing to the roof **hard** .

''Pweh!'' Luffy stuck his tongue out... He just tasted the roof and it wasn't delicious! ''Mar... co?'' Luffy tilted his head as he looked at the unconscious boy in the evaporating hand. ''He fell asleep,'' he pouted. Questions then emerged inside his mind, remembering what just happened. Among the unending questions, only one stood out.

Luffy looked at his bare hands. '' **What** am I?''


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteen**

Law couldn't help but notice the crash. Armin looked worried as he held on the binoculars. A flare that signaled their failure flew up in the air.

''What happened?'' he asked. The blond's eyebrows furrowed.

''I think something went wrong...'' Marco murmured.

''I-I'm going to check it out!'' Armin handed the binoculars to the taller boy as he went to grab gas tanks.

''... I'll go too,'' Law decided. Something had crashed to that house and that something came from Eren and the other's direction. He had an inkling what (or who) it is...

They both jumped off the wall, skillfully maneuvering to where ever they want to be.

* * *

Law reached the house after a detour. It looked like a meteor hit it, debrises around. He closed his eyes, using his Haki.

He could sense two presence and a titan, one of which was Luffy and the other was Marco.

''So he came along,'' Law mumbled referring to Marco. Hurriedly, he took off to where they once. Along away he noticed remnants of someone's gear. ''Don't tell me...''

Turning at a corner, he found Luffy with Marco behind his back, trying to keep out of the titan's reach. His gaze went to the place where the younger lad's gear was supposed to be, he found out that neither of the two's gear was present. Narrowing his eyes, Law made a swift job with the titan's nape, landing beside Luffy whose eyes brightened at the sight of the older.

''Law! I thought you weren't going to help or something,'' he said.

''What happened to your gear?'' Law asked, eyeing the empty space where the gear was supposed to be.

''It... broke?'' Luffy said, a bit unsure on what to say.

''Bodt's?''

''I dunno,'' Luffy said. ''... I don't think he had it when he was about to get eaten... Why is Marco's gear gone?'' he tilted his head in question.

''That's what I'd like to know too, idiot,'' Law sighed exasperately. ''It's unlikely for him to drop his gear or leave it in this town filled with horrid man eating giants.''

''Maybe he removed it and forgot to put it back?'' Luffy said, tilting his head.

''He's not an idiot like you, Luffy-ya,'' Law pointed out. Luffy pouted. ''It must have been forcibly taken away from him...'' he muttered. ''If Jaeger can become a titan, there must be some others that can turn to one too.'' **_That means the colossal from earlier..._** ''I don't think Bodt should go back with us...''

''What?'' Luffy frowned. ''What do you mean?''

''If his gear got stolen by one of us, then he or she probably has expected Bodt to die,'' Law explained.

''Why would anyone want Marco to die?!'' Luffy exclaimed.

''Look,'' Law began, beginning to get annoyed by the constant idiocy. ''How about we hide Bodt for now and join the others?''

''But what if he wakes up?'' Luffy asked.

''Well, he won't wake up til tomorrow,'' Law examined the teen's head. ''He has one of a hell concussion.''

* * *

 **Year** **850** **\- Law is** **17/33** **, Luffy is** **14/26**


	17. Chapter 17

**Seventeen**

Luffy forgot about his misfortune earlier, unfortunately. By the time he realized, it was already too late as his eyes met the dark orbs of Mikasa. The lass's eyes widened.

Luffy can almost hear the unvoiced question. **_How are you_** **alive** ** _?_**

Luffy winced. Of course Law had noticed right away. ''What's wrong?'' he asked. Luffy's eyes diverted from Law's. The brat was going to lie once again. And note that amnesiac or not, he was absolutely bad at it.

''N-Nothing,'' Luffy said, whistling. Law knew what it meant but he doesn't press any more further.

''Let's go get Levi then,'' Law said. ''And tell him about Bodt.''

* * *

Mikasa was sure that Luffy was dead. Especially, when she saw the boy hit by Berserk Eren. Who wouldn't die when hit by a 15 meter titan?

Mikasa's body grew tense as they neared. She took a step closer to Armin making the blond's brows furrow in confusion.

''Armi-'' what she was about to say was cut off by Luffy's shout of,

''LEVVVVVVIIIII!''

The youngest cadet had latched himself on to the humanity's strongest soldier. Much to Armin and Mikasa's surprise, the Scout didn't even looked surprise or something.

''Get off,'' Levi merely said. ''Law, get this leech off.''

''It'll come off on its own,'' Law said. ''... We have something to talk about _privately_ .'' Levi raised a brow. ''You wouldn't mind, would you?''

''... Later,'' Levi said. ''We need to eliminate the titans first.''

Obviously, from their interactions, they knew each other. Law and Luffy knew the person called as the strongest human personally.

 ** _Maybe that's why they feel so different us,_** Armin thought. **_That's why they think different from us... Because they knew the first hand what they are in to. Maybe that's why they are joining the Scouts in the first place._**

''Hey,'' Armin's thoughts were interrupted. ''Is Eren okay?'' Luffy asked, looking at the unconscious cadet who was still steaming like a newly cooked food.

Mikasa oddly secured Eren tightly beside her, glaring at Luffy. Luffy looked hurt by the action.

 ** _Something has certainly happened between them,_** Law thought. Levi caught on it also but said nothing.

''Let's go brats,'' Levi said. ''We have work to do...''

* * *

The cleaning took 3 days to finish. Even though they won for the first time, they didn't have time to celebrate. The cadets watched as the corpses burned right in front them in a big fire.

''Hey,'' Jean turned to the others. ''... Have you seen Marco..?'' he can only hear the others' dead silence. Jean quivered visibly. ''He can't be in there, can he?'' he pointed to the fire. ''I mean, he was one of us... One of the top ten... There's no way he's there, right?''

''... No one knows, Jean,'' Reiner muttered. ''No one does. He might be in there or not, but no one knows.''

Disbelief was painted on Jean's face. He soon gritted his teeth, remembering a conversation of the past.

 _''Your not exactly what I call strong...''_

He closed his eyes. Maybe if they knew what they have signed up for, they wouldn't have enlisted as soldiers in the first place. Two faces flashed in his mind...

He could remember one of two idiots that is determined to join the Survey Corps. Eren knew about them beforehand... He saw them... He had faced them beforehand, yet... **_How could he still want to join the Survey Corps?_** Jean thought, frustrated.

''H-Have you thought of the division you want to join in?'' Jean found himself asking. He knew he caught their attention. ''I-I'm joining the Survey Corps.''

Their eyes widened. This was _Jean_ after all. Meanwhile, the said teen knew he'd regret it later on.


	18. Chapter 18

**Eighteen**

Soon after the titans were disposed of three days ago, Law and Luffy had informed the some of the Scouts regarding one and only Marco Bodt's situation.

 _''If Eren Jeagar can turn in to a titan, then no doubt, the colossal and armor is a titan controlled by a human. Bodt must have known who they were by accident and they tried to silence him by taking away his gear, leaving him alone defenseless,'' Law said._

 _''That makes sense,'' Erwin said. ''So how is he?''_

 _''He's fine due to Luffy-ya's efforts of saving him from his fate of being a titan's quick snack,'' Law said coolly. ''I've checked for injuries and it would seem like he only has one of a heck concussion, and I have no guarantee that he'll wake up with complete memories.''_

 _''I see...'' Erwin said. ''Very well. Let's hide him then. How does the dungeon sound?''_

 _''Anywhere is fine I suppose,'' Law said. ''As long as he's hidden...''_

So here they were. While the most of the Scouts arranged for Eren's case, Levi's squad consisting of Farlan Church (the second in command), Isabel Magnolia, Eld Jinn, Oulo Bozado, Petra Ral and Gunther Schultz and the pirate captains were heading to the former HQ of the Scouts with Marco's unconscious body. Levi had only one order.

 _''_ **Clean.** _''_

So they did, as soon as they arrived there. It took them hours to finish. Law had to endure Luffy's whining, Isabel's constant nagging and Farlan's teasing. He held himself up from cutting them with his powers.

 ** _How can he not regain his memories still?!_** Law angrily thought. **_Maybe if I hit him with haki-enforced fists, it'll shake his head and remember? I should have not waited this long..!_**

He was feeling regret of not making efforts for the younger teen to remember.

 ** _Maybe we could have got out of this war or farce fast..._**

Law placed Marco in one of the dungeon beds and made sure that he was comfortable. He narrowed his eyes and walked back out of the dungeon, closing the door behind him. Maybe could start working on it now...

* * *

Eren had arrived at the HQ. To his surprise, Law and Luffy were already there. The latter gave an enthusiastic greeting.

''YO EREN!''

''H-huh?'' Confused he was. ''Why are you guys here?''

''We have unofficially been part of the Survey Corps before we have even enlisted as trainees,'' Law said. ''It is only now that we're official members.''

''Good,'' Levi commented as he touched whatever he could touch as of the moment for dusts. ''I see that you have not been slacking when it comes to cleaning.''

''He's staying in the dungeons,'' Erwin said. ''Please do the honor to fill him in, Law. I'll be in my office when you need me for something. Hange, you're coming with me.''

''Ehhh?! But I want to talk with Eren,'' Hange pouted.

Levi rolled his eyes. ''Haven't you done enough talking for these past few days, four eyes?''

Hange didn't drop the pout, nevertheless, she followed Erwin to his office.

''Where's Farlan and Isabel?'' Levi asked.

''In their rooms,'' Luffy chirped. ''Hey, hey, Eren. Let's go and explore!''

''What is there to explore,'' Law mumbled under his breath.

''Teach him how to clean by the way,'' Levi said to them. ''I expect him to be able to clean thoroughly in my standards by tomorrow.''

* * *

Eren did not sleep that night. It wasn't the memories nor the nightmares that threaten him not to sleep but Hange. But Eren suppose it was his own fault. He spurred the woman to talk, curious about her knowledge regarding the man eaters.

Eren was now tired but the woman still kept on blabbing. He could hear the crack of dawn that came upon them. It was then Hange realized she had talked too long. She was about to apologize when the door opened, a soldier came in reporting a not-so good news...

That day Hange cried as if her father killed her mother before killing himself. ''MERRY JR.! SUNNY!'' a cry of anguish it was.

Eren stood there amongst the crowds. Erwin came upon him and whispered, ''Who do you think is our enemy?'' he left the dear shifter confused and such...

Meanwhile, at the side stood Law, ever so thoughtful with a frown on his face. **_When did they name them after Straw Hat-ya's ships?_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Nineteen**

Eren met up with his friends the day after. He called out on to them and jogged towards where they were.

''You guys are here!'' he couldn't believe it. ''I thought after all what happened you wouldn't choose the Survey Corps anymore...'' he scanned for their faces. Everyone was there except for few people... ''Jean?!'' Eren exclaimed, disbelief painted on his face. ''I thought...''

''Well, what a surprise,'' Law came, nearing towards them. ''To think there are still people who had a backbone to join the Survey after all of that.''

''We didn't see you for the past few days,'' Jean snorted. ''We thought you've died or something.''

''So it's just Annie and Marco in the Military Police?'' Eren asked, eyes wandering towards Law for a second before looking at Jean.

Jean didn't answer, as if contemplating on something.

''Marco's missing,'' he finally said.

''You mean dead,'' Law said in a monotone, uncaring tone. ''No one missing is not dead.''

''But he's an elite graduate!'' Jean hissed.

''But, ranks don't matter on the battle field, horse face,'' Luffy said, just arriving the scene. Mikasa's eyes travelled to his direction. Suspicion once again arose, the tension grew tense. Luffy flinched barely noticeable to everyone else but Law.

* * *

Marco was awake a day after they arrived and cleaned the HQ. Since then, Law have given the ex-cadet check up a day. Of course, Eren was told the teen's situation seeing that they'd be neighbors for awhile... The newbies were strictly probihited from visiting Eren in the dungeon to keep Marco confidential.

Unfortunately, he doesn't remember anything about the attack on Trost. More the reason to look out for him...

''Hello, Bodt,'' Law greeted as he entered the dungeon. The ex-cadet was awake and bored.

''Law, how long can I stay here?'' Marco was confused. He had not done anything wrong, had he?

''Until we found who had assaulted you,'' Law replied. ''Do you feel like your memories going back soon?''

''... No?'' Marco said.

''... Okay,'' Law said. ''See you tomorrow then.'' He closed the door behind him.

* * *

One month easily passed. They were heading out for an expedition. The newbies were stuck on relay duty sans Luffy, Law who were respectively on look out duty (and Marco who was stuck in the HQ).

Horses galloped in different directions, following the formation Erwin had planned for them.

Luffy was stuck in the right flank, looking distracted as he could be. Who wouldn't when one's head was in a state of being split due to an outrageous headache?

Everything was all perfect and peaceful. No darned titans around. Not yet...

Not until the long-awaited ground shaking was felt. It was all due, not one, but many abnormal lead by one female titan.

The scouts knew they were royally screwed however, it wasn't like Luffy cared at the moment. His vision was flickering from reality and dream land, the latter making him see blurry faces of people he have not met before...

With head pounding so hard that he couldn't hear anything. Not his squad's screams of terror nor agony. Luffy only snapped back to reality when he was hit off his horse by something. Even if it didn't hurt...

''That hurt you bastard!'' he exclaimed angrily. The culprit was none other than a titan who looked at him curiously.

 ** _How is this human still alive?_**

Luffy looked around. **_... I don't see trees anywhere..._** He could have taken the titan on if it was alone. However, he was facing **five** of them (they're all abnormal, mind you) so he did the most logical choice he could make and ran.


	20. Chapter 20

**Twenty**

Law had not wasted time and had his horse galloping to where Luffy was as soon as he saw the goddamn signal. He knew the younger captain couldn't be kept away from trouble. He pity those people in the rubber man's squad. Perhaps this was the reason why the Straw Hats' population (the original one, not the fleet) was only ten people.

Law ignored his squad captain in favour of reaching Luffy. It took him along time to get there and only saw the carnage as soon as he reached the place.

''Where's Luffy-ya?'' he found himself asking. He searched for clues and only saw bloody footsteps off to a direction. ''Don't tell me...'' he had an inkling where the boy was.

He quickly followed the footsteps.

* * *

''Fuck,'' Jean exclaimed. ''Okay. We're fucking doomed. I shouldn't have joined the fucking Scouts.''

''Five abnormals,'' Reiner said. ''You're kidding me, right?''

''Wait,'' Krista begun. ''I can see someone running...'' she squinted her eyes.

''Krista, we wouldn't need horses if someone could out run those giant freaks,'' Jean said.

''... Someone **is** running, Jean,'' Armin said.

''I think you've hit your head too hard, Armin,'' Jean said, turning to look at where they were looking at. ''Okay. I think I hit my head somewhere... IS THAT LUFFY?''

''Ebony hair, scar under an eye, I suppose you can say it's Law?'' Reiner said, sarcastic. ''Of course it's Luffy, Jean!''

''He's in trouble!'' gasped Krista. ''We should help him somehow...''

''I believe it's possible as long as we're against normal titans but... Unfortunately, they're not,'' Armin said. ''With the unfortunate terrain we have- no bigger trees to maneuver to- I believe we'll be a quick snack instead...''

The four hid behind the trees as Luffy ran passed them, leading the titans behind him.

They went out of the tiny forest they were hiding in. They watched Luffy's back disappear.

''... Isn't there a way to help him?'' Krista turned to the males.

''We aren't strong enough to take them on,'' Reiner said.

''We should... move out now,'' Armin said. He doesn't know whether if he was too cold nor uncaring to have dismissed the pirate captain, afterall, he had been closer to him than the other three...

''Arlert!''

Their heads snapped to where the owner of the voice was.

''Have you seen Luffy-ya?'' asked Law.

''... Um... Aren't you at the left flank?'' Armin asked.

''Just answer me,'' Law glared.

''We saw him,'' the blond lad said. ''He was chased by 5 abnormal titans...''

Law cursed. ''When was that?'' he asked.

''A moment ago?'' Armin said, unsure.

''Direction,'' he demanded.

''Woah, woah, are you planning to go by yourself?'' Reiner asked.

Law raised a brow. ''Is that even a question?''

''You're gonna die!'' Jean exclaimed.

''If you're weak, you don't get to choose how you die,'' Law said. ''But I won't die. I'm not weak unlike you.'' he rode away from them.

* * *

 **Almost done with the revision. I'm truly sorry if these newly re-written chapters have disappointed you.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Twenty One**

Luffy was in a blissful state. He had never felt free before. The smell nostialgic and the sounds of laughter sounded so familiar in his ears. He had never felt so right before. He belonged here.

Even though he couldn't see their faces as they were blurry and such. He felt like he knew them by heart.

 _''Luffy!''_

Variety of pictures ever flooded his mind. Adventures that never happened invaded. His heart said they indeed happen but his mind begged to differ.

How could he have possibly gone to these places when he's stuck in the walls?

 ** _You don't belong here. You're free._**

Unable to determine the truth, Luffy was confused and being confused meant a whole lot of head aches.

''Wake up, idiot!'' he felt a slap on his cheek. The sting felt so real and nostalgic.

 ** _Wait, I feel pain?_**

Luffy opened his eyes and met Law's.

 _Torao. Trafalgar Law?_

''Law?'' he mumbled instead. ''Head hurts.''

He watch as Law's eyes widened before they returned back to normal. Was that relief he had seen? It disappear as quickly it went though.

''Stop being a baby and we got to go. We have a formation to keep up,'' Law said. '' _Let's talk later okay?_ '' he whispered. ''Arlert! Which direction did we change to?''

''It's!''

''Okay,'' Law took a deep breath. His eyes looked sharper than before.

All shuddered sans Luffy. The newbies had seen what Law can do. Maybe going with him only burdened the oldest among them. They had stuck, hoping they could be of help after all.

With their makeshift squad, they now head towards the direction directed through the flares.

* * *

Levi's stomach drooped at the news.

 _''The right flank fell.''_

Not only his but also Isabel's and Farlan's.

''Levi-bro...'' Isabel voiced out. ''Luffy-''

''Isabel, not now.'' They can't afford to be distracted. Not when the bitch is hot on their trails already. ''Face forward! Do not look back.''

It was an order. Not only to them but to himself too.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Though in my opinion the length is just the same as the first version if this chapter is combined with other chapters. Still, I'm sorry.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Twenty Two**

The others had been perched up the tree for awhile now. They had been keeping the titans from entering the giant forest...

''Sir! Horses!'' reported a scout to a squad leader. ''They're coming from that direction...'' he pointed.

''What?'' exclaimed the leader. ''That direction...''

Mikasa, who had been nearby, squinted her eyes at the figures riding the horses. ''Armin!'' she said in relief.

''Really?!'' Connie exclaimed.

''It really is them! Reiner, Krista, Armin, Law and Luffy!'' Sasha said, excited and glad that they were alive.

Mikasa's blood froze. **_He's alive._** Her mouth pressed in to a thin line, eyes narrowed at Luffy who was sitting behind Law pouting.

And as if he had felt her, Luffy's eyes met hers and widened. He looked away, finding Law's back suddenly interesting.

Of course, the older had noticed and it was time they talk about it.

* * *

Leaving their horses as the maneuvered up, Law had lead Luffy away from the others.

''Now, I don't want you to lie to me nor try to,'' Law knew that the younger can't lie to save his life. ''Did something happen in Trost?''

''Titans!'' Luffy replied. Law flicked his forehead, applying a thin layer of haki unnoticeable by the naked eye. ''OW!''

''I mean before I met you with Bodt on your back,'' Law said. He watched as Luffy open and close his mouth like a fish.

''N-nothing!'' Luffy said, eyes looking everywhere but Law.

''I told you not to l-''

 **KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

''What's that noise?!'' Luffy exclaimed. Law thought the Straw Hat captain was lucky to have an excuse to not answer his question. ''Let's check it out!''

Law sighed knowing the younger very well. ''We aren't done talking yet.''

But too late, the boy was already out of his reach.

 ** _How fast,_** Law bitterly thought. He was left with no choice but to follow the younger before he gets to another trouble.

Of course, that trouble was to meet the Special Ops' pursuer... Okay more like Eren's pursuer.

The special ops went past Law and Luffy (in which the former had just caught up to the latter).

''Luffy? Law?'' exclaimed Eren as he caught a glimpse of the two.

''Don't look back!'' Law shouted.

 ** _Ah... He told us the same thing as Corporal Levi._**

''Let's go!'' Eld said, urging the others to concentrate on maneuvering forward.

''B-But,'' Eren began.

''Eren, do you not trust them?'' Petra said. ''They're Corporal's brothers!''

''O-of course I trust them but-''

''Just go Jaegar!'' Law said. Reluctantly, the shifter did, the special ops behind him. Law turned towards the approaching titan. ''Why, its a surprise to see you here, Leonhart...''

Luffy exclaimed, ''Annie?! Where?''

The titan's eyes widened and she skid to a stop. They, then, narrowed, looking at Law.

 ** _How did you know?_** her eyes said.

Law smirked, mocking her. The female titan swung a fist to their direction. Both of them jumped out of the way.

''Lawwww!'' Luffy shouted. ''Is she really Annie?''

''She is,'' Law said. ''I'm sorry, Luffy-ya but I'd like to deal with her alone.''

* * *

Dealing with Annie personally meant him using his powers right in front of Luffy which was fine because it might jog his memory a bit.

So Law did that. '' **Room:** '' he chanted as he made his gestures. As soon as his memories returned to him, Law had practiced his powers everyday so that he won't get rusty. He did it secretly, of course.

Inside the blue thin film sphere were Law, Luffy and the titan. Luffy stared at the surroundings with awe and was openly gaping...

Law used his blades to cut the air much to the other two's confusion. Law smirked which made the human-turned-titan frown.

It was until she felt so detached to herself and saw her arm floating right in front of her did she realize what was happening. It didn't take much time that her scenery changed. She was looking at her steaming neck.

''Wha-'' she collapsed on the ground. Law had hit her hard at the back of her neck.

* * *

Luffy could feel something resurface deep inside him. He just don't know what it was. He stared at Law. _It wasn't just him who wasn't normal._

Then suddenly, he wasn't looking at his Law anymore but at a man. White (fluffy-looking) and brown spotted hat can be seen a top his head. Luffy can see the face that Law owns but older and with a goatee. The man wore a painstakingly familiar hoodie.

 _''You sure are taking your time, Straw Hat-ya.''_

Then it hit him like a truck.

''TORAO!''

* * *

 **Okay, this was to be updated the next day I recently updated since I decided to update everyday. (It's summer in my place so that meant more or less 2 months school-free.) But I'm feeling guilty giving you lot the shortest chapter I could manage so I decided to lengthen it up which was a hard road for my brain which is not good at thinking of words... So, sorry for late update?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Twenty Three**

There was something off. Levi knew it deep inside him. There was no way the goddamn bitch would let them capture her without a goddamn fight.

And he was right.

She screamed and all titans went to her direction. They all began tearing her apart.

''What are they doing?!'' Isabel exclaimed.

''Dammit,'' Farlan cursed. There was no way they could recover whoever was in there with all the titans that hovered around the female titan.

Erwin's brows furrowed before he turned to Levi. ''I suggest you get ready,Levi. It would seems like our chase have yet to end.''

''What do you mean?'' Levi asked. Erwin explained and it was enough to get him going.

* * *

Levi had long known to expect the unexpected, especially with his brats... So by the time he reached that certain part of the forest, he did not expect the sight of his two brats to greet him along with the third party tied and bound by the use of... were those Luffy's sleeves?

''Levi!'' Luffy cheerfully waved. ''We caught her!'' Law, who was beside him, huffed.

 ** _He's alive,_** he thought as relief flooded through his senses. He hates to admit it but he was fond of Luffy, of Law. They were his family goddamit.

''Brats,'' he said, his face remained stoic, not revealing any emotions he had been feeling. Though he gets this funny feeling Law knows exactly how he is feeling. ''I thought you were stationed at the borders of the forest?''

''We heard the screaming and Luffy-ya decided to check it out... I tagged along to keep him out of trouble,'' Law said. He glared at Luffy. It said to 'let me handle this' which caused Luffy to pout.

Levi's brow rose. ''But you were supposed to be at the other side of the forest?''

''Torao ditched his squad to check up on me!'' Luffy said.

''Luffy-ya!'' Law said warningly.

Levi crossed his arms over his chest. **_Torao?_**

After a moment of silence, Levi decided to put it aside in favor to know about their captive.

''Who is she? Have you talked to her yet?''

''She is from the 104th trainee camp with us. Her name's Annie Leonhart, one of the elite graduates...'' Law replied. ''And no. I have knocked her out immediately right after we got her out of her titan body. We wouldn't want her to escape, right?''

''Good,'' Levi said. ''Let's get her to the others, shall we?''

Law nodded and Luffy did the carrying.

* * *

Luffy was greeted with a death hug from Isabel. It wasn't really a death hug though. Since he was a rubber man... Luffy grinned.

''We're back!''

''You boys! Why do you keep on making us worry?'' Isabel exclaimed.

Farlan agreed. ''I hope it hasn't become a habit yet.''

Luffy laughed. ''Sorry, sorry!''

''You don't sound sorry at all, you cheeky-'' Farlan ruffled his hair which caused Luffy to giggle.

 ** _Wow,_** Law thought. **_Straw Hat-ya's acting like nothing happened. Here I thought he'd be such a bla-_**

''Hey, hey! Isabel, Farlan, did you know that I-''

 ** _I take that back._**

'' _Straw Hat-ya,_ '' Law glared. Isabel and Farlan raised their brows in question. Who was Straw Hat-ya?

* * *

As soon as they were back in the walls, Law had immediately dragged Luffy to some empty room to talk which they weren't able to do due to many obstructions.

''Straw Hat-ya,'' Law said coolly. ''You sure took your time remembering.''

Luffy's eyes widened and then he laughed. ''I know you'd say that!'' he said.

''Jokes aside, laughter aside,'' Law began. ''We need to talk about things on what to do-''

''Can't we beat up the titans like right now?'' Luffy whined.

'' **No,** '' Law said. '' _Would you let me finish?_ '' Luffy had the decency to look sheepish. ''Okay, now. After years of observing this place... and looking at it now, it would seems like this war has something more to it not just titans wanting to eat more humans thingy.''

Law sighed. ''I know what you'll say but there's still that part of me so stubborn and want to ask... Are you willing to partake this fucking war that we aren't suppose to be part of?''

''OF COURSE! That's a stupid question, Torao!'' Luffy exclaimed.

Law groaned. ''I thought so.''

''So, can we kick titan asses now?'' Luffy asked.

''No,'' Law replied. ''We both want to get out of here and met our crews, but we can't recklessly use our powers right in front of others.''

''Ehhh? Why not?'' Luffy whined.

''First of all, we need to search for that man who turned us into this form. The walls is a big place and we've got no lead yo where he is,'' Law said. ''We can't afford ourselves to have pursuers behind our backs because its annoying even though they're goddamn weak and it's better to work under the sun rather than hiding in the shadows...''

''Ohhhh...!'' Luffy exclaimed then he pouted. ''When do we use our powers then?''

''If the situation permits it,'' Law said. ''Do you understand?''

* * *

Meanwhile they had their meeting, some scouts also had their own. The room consisted of the special ops, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Erwin...

The door opened. Isabel panted.

''Found the brats?'' Levi asked. She shook her head.

''Good,'' Mikasa mumbled. ''That way they won't know about what we're going to talk about...''

''Mikasa!'' Armin exclaimed. ''What's wrong with you? I can't help but notice something amiss with you and Luffy... Did something happen?''

Mikasa looked at Eren before she turned to Armin. ''It was more than _something happen,_ Armin.''

They had a long talk with that.


	24. Chapter 24

**Twenty Four**

Contemplation. That is what everybody felt in the room as Mikasa talked. Eren had mixed feelings as he learned of his doing.

 ** _I almost killed Luffy,_** he thought. The thought of almost killing one his friends made his stomach grow something uneasy.

''That's impossible!'' Isabel exclaimed. ''We've known Luffy more than you did-''

''Isabel, as much as I hate to admit but, her accusation is not groundless...'' Farlan said. ''Unless she is lying.'' he turned to Mikasa.

''There was someone other than me who was assigned to guard Eren,'' Mikasa said, ''and she is very much alive. I believe she has witnessed the accident.''

''Who is it?'' Erwin asked.

''Miss Rico from the Garrison,'' she answered.

The door of the room once again opened. It revealed Hange and Mike.

''Hello, everyone!'' Hange exclaimed. ''What'd we miss?''

''... Sit down, Hange, Mike. How is she?'' Erwin asked.

''Still out of it!'' Hange replied. ''So, what were you talking about?''

''Ah, yes,'' Erwin said. ''I hardly believe it but it would seems like our Luffy has kept something away from us.'' Hange tilted her head. She doesn't get it. ''I'll fill you the whole details later and Mike, I'd like you to head over to the Garrisons. I want to meet Miss Riko, if Commander Pixis doesn't mind.'' Mike nodded.

''Now,'' Erwin turned to them. ''If I remember, you told me that you found them without memories, right, Levi? When did you find them and where?''

Levi, who was uncharacteristically silent during the whole shit, grunted. ''Year 843 , underground.''

Erwin hummed. ''Leonhart and her friends must have snuck in during the invasion five years ago... But Luffy. He couldn't have...''

''Excuse me, Commander Erwin,'' Armin began.

''Yes?''

''I have also someone in mind who could either be the Armored Titan or Colossal,'' he said.

* * *

The place they dwelled into was not their HQ but somewhere in the southern part of Wall Rose.

Law and Luffy had not seen the others until the next day despite of staying in the building. Law had spent the entire night planning how to look for their goddamn kidnapper.

They went in the mess hall where they found the most of the scouts.

''Brats,'' Levi said. The man was behind them, ''where have you been?''

''Sleeping in one of the rooms,'' Law grunted. Luffy beside him yawned.

''Good morning, Levi~'' he greeted with a grin.

''We had a meeting yesterday,'' Levi said. ''You two were supposed to be there but we couldn't find you two. Ask Farlan to fill you in...'' Law just nodded while Luffy just ran to where Isabel and Farlan were. They were sitting the the window.

Law thought of what Luffy confessed yesterday.

 _''Er... Before I found Marco, Eren kinda hit me? So I fleeeeewwwww so fast!'' Luffy said. ''Mikasa saw me.''_

 ** _There's a big possibility she had told them that yesterday,_** Law thought. Luffy was now on their radar.

''Hey, Laaawww,'' Isabel whined. ''Are you listening?''

''No,'' Law bluntly said. ''What were you saying again?''

Farlan whispered. ''There's a chance that the other two titans might be part of the 104 th camp trainee graduates.''

Fortunately, the said graduates were faaaaar from their table. They don't have any problems of them overhearing something.

''Who are we suspecting?'' Law asked.

''Is it Bertholdt?'' Luffy asked.

Levi raised a brow. ''Bertholdt?''

''Wait,'' Law began. ''Luffy-ya, did you know that Leonhart was a titan beforehand?''

''Nope,'' Luffy said. ''Why?''

''Out of the entire people you've met, you've only openly disliked 3 people so far,'' Law said.

''Luffy disliking people?'' exclaimed Isabel. ''But that's not possible?''

''Law, who were those three?'' Levi asked.

''Annie Leonhart, Bertholdt Hoover and,'' Law said, ''Reiner Braun.''

Levi exchanged glances with Farlan while Isabel gasped.

''I'll-''

''I HEAR FOOTSTEPS!'' exclaimed one Sasha.

Everyone turned their attention to the newbies' table.

''Oi, oi,'' Reiner said. ''If you're saying that there are titans coming that would mean... Wall Rose was breached?''

A soldier came in the room in a hurry, panic on his face. ''TITANS! TITANS SIGHTED! Soldiers- get ready!''

Fortunately, everyone was wearing their gear. Everyone, then, moved out.

* * *

 **Sorry if I took so long! Graduation practices started so I had no time to type. As soon as I reach home, I always drop dead on my bed. ^^''**


	25. Chapter 25

**Twenty Five**

Levi knew the first thing he would do. ''Isabel, Farlan, tell the rest of the Special Ops to separate and take some newbies with them. Of course same goes to you two.'' he turned to the newbies' table. ''Law, I want you to pick two people from that group to go with us... Eren, you're coming with me!''

''Yes, sir!'' exclaimed Eren.

''Braun, Hoover,'' Law said. ''Come along?'' he tilted his head and smiled, a bit sinister.

Reiner looked at Bertholdt nervously who gulped. They both tried to return the smile. It ended with a grimace.

''O-okay,'' Reiner said.

''We're all set, Levi-ya,'' Law said as he turned to Levi who mentally praised Law. Good that he caught on to what he wanted.

''Follow me,'' the humanity's strongest said, turning, heading out as fast as he could whilst the brats followed him.

Law eyed the two who seemed to be nervous, then to Luffy who looked as if he had eaten a sour lemon. Luffy, then, went to shower Eren all his attention.

''I think it's a bad idea for us to come with you,'' Reiner said, aware of Luffy's dislike with them.

''Nah,'' Law said. ''Did you know that people show their true colors when they face danger?''

Reiner and Bertholdt looked confused. What did have that to do with anything?

''Luffy has this 6th sense you see,'' Law said. ''Even though he's gullible, naive and idiotic, he knows who to trust with his life.'' he looked at them. ''Something must have rubbed him wrong to dislike you.''

They looked at each other. Reiner said, ''But we didn't do anything...'' he and Bertholdt frowned.

''He must have felt something,'' Law shrugged. ''Luffy-ya will befriend even the ugliest person in the world as long as they're good.'' Law's sharp yellow eyes met theirs. ''What do you think? Curious, is it not?'' Law chuckled darkly. The two couldn't help but shudder. He was creeping them out.

''I believe we'll get to know about you two better in this assignment,'' he said. ''Maybe we'll know why Luffy disliked you in the first place.''

They had rode on their horses as soon as they were able to and went to the direction where nine titans could be seen.

The Scouting Legion was divided in to teams in which assigned to quickly pass the news to the villages before engaging the titans in to combat. However, Levi's team didn't do that, instead they went for the kill. It was to ensure that the other teams wouldn't have too much pursuers amidst of delivering the goddamn news. Having titans after their tails while doing so was same as handing the giant freaks a whole village to drool on.

Nine titans right in front of them were not normal. One of which started to leap like a goddamn gymnast while others did their own not-normal-titan behavior.

Levi glanced around their surroundings. He frowned. The terrain was not in their favour. He noted some abandoned buildings. They weren't tall enough but he supposed they can't be beggars.

Levi turned his horse towards the direction of the buildings.

''We're luring them there!'' he shouted.

''Okay!'' Luffy said, voicing everyone's affirmation.

It didn't take long before both parties, Team Levi and the titans, arrived at the buildings. They maneuvered off their horses. The horses galloped away. Not too far away from them. Just enough distance not to get trampled by the titans and such.

The three newbies took on a titan each. It was hard for the three newbies but they managed. Eren looked ecstatic that he was able to slay a titan.

Law, Luffy and Levi were in a different league. Levi's speed was incomparable, slicing the napes of two titans consecutively. Law, on the otherhand, skillfully dodged the titan's attempts to grab him and executed graceful blade techniques that they've ever seen. He killed two titans efficiently without using more gas than he should have.

 ** _I would love to get of all these metals,_** Law thought. **_All this get up is just hindering one's performance... Don't they know that?_**

Law watched as Luffy maneuvered, the gear as if part of his body. **_Maneuvering the gear felt like stretching, I guess._** Luffy got rid of the last two titans in a flash.

Eren said in awe, ''No wonder you two were able to stop Annie...'' there was something in the teen's voice. Maybe he was still having a hard time believing the fact that Annie was actually a titan shifter like him.

''L-look!'' exclaimed Bertholdt. He pointed to a direction.

A new titan has appeared in their vicinity. Law narrowed his eyes. Levi did the same. The newcomer was hairy as fuck. It didn't look human- it looked more like a beast or animal.

It's eyes fell on their group, scanning through their faces (or at least how Law sees it). Law knows recognition when he sees one. Law looked at the corner of his eye and took note how Bertholdt acted frightened, how Reiner gulped slowly, both of their eyes meeting the beast's.

Law could feel its- no, _his_ eyes move to him. Law's yellow irises met the beast's eyes. ''Levi-ya!'' he shouted in warning. ''It's one of them.''

Taking that as a cue, the beast titan had grabbed a horse and hurled it to their way.

''Fuck,'' Levi cussed as they jumped away from the projectile.

All horses panicked and ran. It was the first horse casualty they had afterall. Seeing what happened to their fellow horse, they couldn't help but be afraid.

''There's a goddamn human in there, huh?'' Levi said, his grey eyes locked on the beast titan as if it were his prey. ''We better not let him get away, don't you think so brats?''

''We're gonna kick his ass!'' Luffy exclaimed, grinning excitedly.

''Obviously,'' Law huffed.

''Yes sir!'' Eren said. He was determined to help.

Reiner and Bertholdt were also determined to help. Their eyes darkened. Their resolve hardening. Yes, determined indeed.

* * *

 **Uh... I get the feeling I wasn't able to get my imagination across. I feel like the details is still lacking and that this chapter makes no sense. *frowns* It's like words aren't enough to portray what I want you guys to see. I might have screwed up with the characterization too. And...**

 **You guys don't know what your reviews do to me (even if its from roughly 2-3 people, I don't really care). They make me want to update more and more- not just this story, mind you, but also those other stories that I have put on hold. I'm having such a hard time calming myself to not update them until I finish this... It's bad to be impatient . you know?**

 **Needless to say I'm happy that people still read this.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Twenty Six**

''Stay,'' Levi ordered before he and his brats attacked the shifter. This order had been directed to Eren whose mouth opened for the goddamn protests.

However, it was too late as the three were out of earshot, now too occupied with the Beast Titan who was, admittedly, not doing well against the three of them. Even Reiner and Bertholdt were having doubts whether the shifter would be able to live after an encounter with the Humanity's Strongest and the Top Two Graduatees of their Training Camp...

They slapped themselves mentally. They were just god fucking humans. Not humans-turned-titans nor humans-that-can-turn-in-to-titans. They don't regenerate or do what ever stuff titans could. Reiner let out a deep breath. He turned to Eren and walked towards him. He could feel Bertholdt following behind.

He couldn't help but feel nervous. What was he nervous about? Sweat began to drip down his cheeks and even down on to his chin. Why is he too uneasy about this?

''Eren,'' Reiner heard himself talk. If he doesn't come, then he'll have to force him to. No one can frigging stop him. None of those scouts will be able to. Yet, despite of that fact, he couldn't help but feel his stomach drop. **_Nothing will go wrong. Nothing will go wrong. Nothing will go-_** He snapped out of his musing courtesy of Bertholdt who place a hand on his shoulder. His companion, comrade gave a slight tilt of his head, eyes flashing hardened resolve.

 ** _Do it._**

Reiner flashed him a nervous smile, before he once again turned to Eren who just looked at them with confused eyes.

''What's wrong, Reiner?'' he asked. ''You look so pale. Are you sick?''

''No,'' it came out like it took all his breath to say that. Then he began to gain confidence, just a bit uneasy on the side. ''We need to talk about something.''

''Uh... Can't it wait until we get out of this situation?'' Eren said. ''Corporal and the others might need our help... I don't even get why he told me to stay.'' he was frowning because of that.

''We were the ones who destroyed the walls five years ago,'' Real smooth Reiner. Drop the bomb like that. ''I'm the Armored Titan while Bertholdt's the Colossal Titan...''

Reiner watched as Eren's face changed in to different expressions. He continued, ''Originally, our goal was to destroy the walls and everything inside... but if you come with us, we'll leave everything alone and intact.''

''W-What are you saying, Reiner?'' Eren stuttered. His mind suddenly going back to yesterday's discussion. A warning lingering in his mind by the end of it.

 _''Watch yourself around them.''_

Eren couldn't remember who said it, his head already at its limit. He wasn't particularly close with Annie but needless to say he had thought of her as a friend, a comrade. That's what he thought of Reiner and Bertholdt too. Reiner as a reliable big brother while Bertholdt as a silent friend... The thought of them three trying to kill and killed people burdened his mind so much. He trusted them.

Eren closed his eyes, trying to control himself and his uneven breathing. He opened them soon after, gave them a smile... What ever kind it was.

''You're just tired, Reiner,'' he said, placing a hand on his shoulder. ''If you're the Armor Titan, why would you tell me so? Do you expect me to agree and go with you? Well anyways, I'm sure we'll just go past this shit fine. I mean Corporal, Luffy and Law's dealing with him and they're like the strongest group I've ever seen.''

Reiner just widened his eyes. Slowly they darkened and narrowed. His lips slowly tilted down.

Eren sensed the change in demeanor. ''R-Reiner?'' he took a step back.

''AH! Screw this,'' the big bodied blond shouted. He looked at Eren. ''We tried to talk to you and make it painless as possible but you're making it hard.''

''LUFFY-YA! GO!'' they heard Law shouted.

A hook landed just near them and they all realized it was Luffy's. Reiner clicked his tongue while Bertholdt stepped away from his friend, knowing what he'd do. Eren widened his eyes as Reiner injured himself.

A flash of lighting erupted. Eren felt himself fly due to the emense pressure as steam exploded. His flight soon stopped by a hand. Truth once again slapped him hard just as the said hand gripped on him hard. It could only belong to a titan, the Armored one to boot.

 ** _Why?_** his mind cried out in pain. Suddenly, rage took over as memories flowed, the damned wall getting destroyed by both Bertholdt and Reiner, his memory of him and Armin talking with them happily about things, the latter same memory slowly crumbled in to oblivion as feelings of betrayal overflowed in his chest. '' **TRAITORS!** '' Eren exclaimed angrily and bit his thumb hard. He, too, transformed in to a titan. A furious expression did his titan face make.

* * *

''Whoa!'' Luffy exclaimed. Hot steam prevented his land for a moment before he felt himself hit something that wasn't definitely the ground. Steam cleared and he realized he was clinging just below Reiner's titan knees. Luffy pushed down the want to sparkle and exclaim on how he found Reiner cool. Torao would hit him for that. Besides he don't like Reiner. He likes his titan, but not Reiner.

Unhooking his grapple-hooks off the ground, he willed them back up to his position. Luffy set himself on a position that won't let Reiner feel nor be alert of his presence. He heaved himself up behind his knee caps, since there was a space there not covered with the armor skin. Fortunately enough, he was out of Bertholdt's sight.

 ** _Hmm,_** Luffy hummed mentally. **_This place doesn't have any armor._**

He suddenly felt a tremor which almost caused him to fall off. Fortunately he was able to balance himself. It took him seconds to realize that Eren and Reiner were fighting and the former was losing badly. He frowned. He had to help Eren fast! Looking up, he could only see some parts of the Armored Titan's armored thighs, buttocks and back. After humming for awhile,probably thinking (which is something he could do, surprisingly, just a bit), he jumped off the Armored Titan, turning himself in midair in order to face its backside. He latched his grapple hooks swiftly on the Armor Titan's body, lifting himself back up in the air.

He could hear Bertholdt shouting, probably warning the shifter of his presence. Reiner now knew but he hadn't done anything to stop his advances. Perhaps that's how much he trusted his armored skin.

Zoro's swords would have been able to cut through. Even Law's and definitely Mihawk's could! However this filmsy blade could only handle fleshes not hardened ones. Luffy knew there was only one thing to do...

He could try it. Every swordsman he had met and known in New World can do it. How hard could it be?

Time seemed to have slowed down for Luffy who closed his eyes in concentration. Slowly, this fists turned black along with the handles of the blade and the blade itself... The captain's eyelids opened revealing obsidian irises locked on the only weakness every titans have.

He directed his grapple hooks on to the titan's neck-

* * *

The other teams are holding up well. After evacuating the civilians from the north and east part, they immediately went in to combat. It wasn't an easy job to exterminate the titans on a disadvantageous place. Meanwhile, heading in to the West and South were Farlan's and Isabel's teams respectively, the two groups were to check the perimeter of the walls where it's breached.

Erwin Smith, however, was left right in the building where they had occupied. He wasn't alone, he had Hange and Mike as company along with a couple of soldiers belonging to the respective squad captains. They were guarding Annie Leonhart in one of the dungeons that the place have like their very own HQ.

''Hmmm... Makes me wonder how Marco Bodt is doing,'' Erwin mumbled as he thought of the dungeons that held the amnesiac ex-cadet had spurred in his mind.

''Moblit's taking care of him so he should be fine~'' Hange said. Mike let out a snort. ''Anyways, Levi took Bertholdt and Reiner with him. Do you reckon that he'll be alright?''

''He has reliable kids protecting his back,'' Erwin said. ''And I don't doubt Levi's choice.''

''Now to think of it, how did Luffy and Law capture Leonhart again?'' Hange asked. ''We've lost plenty of our veterans against her and to think the only ones who were able to defeat her were them.

''Levi said that by the time he had caught up with them, she was already bound...'' she continued, ''... and I can't help but think about the expedition years ago...''

''Certainly,'' Erwin sighed. ''Even I can't help but feel that something is amiss.''

''... They smell salty,'' Mike mumbled.

Everybody knows how strong his sense of smell is. They often really to his nose to determine where titans were. Titans have this stench that he could easily point out... People also have own scent too. The most unique scent he had smelled were of the boys, Luffy and Law back when they had first met. The salty scent smelled so strong that confused him a bit. How could they smell like that in the underground? Did they, perhaps, bath with salt everyday? But salt was something valuable and not easy to get... Over the years, the scent gradually diminished. It was there but less, mixed with the common scent the people around had.

''Eh?'' Hange tilted her head. Mike just shook his head at her.

''Nothing,'' he said, causing her to pout.

''Right after all of this, don't forget to fetch Miss Rico,'' Erwin reminded. ''We need her testimony about what Mikasa have said.'' Mike nodded.

Some time have passed, Annie didn't give any signs of waking up. **_Just how hard did they hit her?_** Erwin wondered. She was out of commission for almost a day and a half. Not that he's complaining. The longer she wakes the better- or at least she shouldn't wake like right now. The Scouts' hands are quite full in the moment.

The dungeon's door opened and a heretic soldier came in. Sweat glistened the soldier's face and his breathing was all eratic.

''Commander-!'' he began. ''There's no hole in the wall!''

Well, that's what you call a surprise.

* * *

 **Uh... Sorry for the lateness. My waif- I mean, our wifi's busted. *sigh* I had to endure days without internet. And I was having a hard time with Zeke's early interaction with Levi and co. I had to write from the top again and again.**

 **And... Uh, uh... Is it still understandable? Um, I really have a bad memory that even I forget what I wrote. And oh! My eyes bulged out for a second when I got back on. Haha, I was pretty sure the last review count was** **52-53** **. It suddenly went up to 63?! Lolol. No one's forcing you to review folks and happy** **100** **followers XD.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Twenty Seven**

It was mind boggling to know that there was no hole in the wall. Farlan's brows were scrunched up together. If it were any situation, they would be ecstatic to know that the walls haven't fell on them yet. If it weren't for the concrete appearance of titans, they wouldn't have believed that they were there at all.

Well, that was only on this side of the wall that there was no hole. He does not know about Isabel's. He just hoped there was **really** a hole. He never thought he'd hope for it. The thought of titans rampaging inside the perfectly conditioned hole-free walls made him shiver.

 ** _If they were capable of doing that,_** Farlan thought, alarmed. **_the walls are fucking useless and they could have ended humanity way back a century ago!_** Mysteries, and lack of information, how someone like him hated those things so much.

His group were composed of two veterans and three newbies (Ymir, Krista and Jean). Now to think of it, why does one of them look like a horse?

''Um, Farlan-san, as much as you're curious why I look like a horse which I _don't_ ,'' said the horse face. ''This is not the right time. We need your orders on what we need to do next.'' Ymir beside Krista guffawed. Horse face glared at her but that didn't stop her from laughing.

And oops. Did he say that aloud? Farlan smiled sheepishly and looked a bit apologetic. And well, horse face was right.

''We need to meet with Isabel's team and help out others on titan ass kicking,'' Farlan said.

''Titan ass kicking?'' Ymir raised a brow.

''Oh,'' Farlan said. His face flushed red in embarrassment. ''Titan slaying, I mean. Haha, Luffy must have rub off on me.''

''Farlan-san, you know Luffy?'' Krista asked.

''We'll we did see them hang with them earlier,'' Ymir pointed out.

''We're their guardians,'' Farlan said. ''Did they not tell you?'' He thought Luffy have announced it to the world. It was surprising that he didn't.

''Does that eye bug freak look like he'd talk about people?'' Ymir asked.

''Ymir!'' Krista exclaimed disapprovingly. She turned to Farlan. ''Sorry about that, Farlan-san.''

The said man just laughed. ''It's okay. It's the truth,'' he said.

It was no longer than a few minutes, they were traveling once again. Their horses galloped at the same speed with Farlan's horse leading in front. The young man's eyes darted around taking in the surroundings. There were no titans on sight as of the moment which he wasn't certain whether it's a good or a bad thing.

Soon for about 10-20 minutes, they had managed to successfully meet up with Isabel's group containing her, Armin, Mikasa, some unnamed newbie. They were missing some soldiers.

''We had casualties,'' Isabel said, frowning. ''We saw a really weird titan.''

''Aren't they all?'' Farlan said. He had sent her a questioning look.

''This one's really weird!'' Isabel said. ''It... He had hair all over his body!'

''He..?'' Farlan said.

''It had intellegence, Farlan-san,'' Armin said, explaining the change of pronoun. ''It was a shifter. We saw him from a far and we thought that it was an aberrant but...''

''So those two people in your group went and tried to kill _him_ so that _he_ won't make problems in the future,'' Farlan guessed. Armin nodded.

''I just realized it the moment they were gone, sir,'' he admitted. ''Fortunately he didn't see us.''

''Even if he did, I could have beaten him,'' Mikasa said. Armin soon turned to her, frowning. He was probably going to tell her how reckless that sounded and how she shouldn't try doing it.

''Well, how's your end?'' Farlan asked, turning back to Isabel. ''... Did you find the hole?'' Isabel shook her head. Well, there goes his hopes, trampled, crushed and eaten by the titans.

''This isn't good,'' Farlan said. ''Someone, let the Commander know.'' One soldier nodded and his horse galloped away.

''Farlan, do you know where Levi-bro-'' Isabel asked.

''- And Eren-'' Mikasa interjected.

''- and Eren, are?'' she finished. ''I'm worried because Levi-bro took Reiner and Bertholdt-''

''- And Luffy-''

The older woman turned to the black-haired lass. ''Stop that,'' she glared. Mikasa also returned the glare. Armin sighed while the others just looked confused. Just what are they talking about?

''I have a hunch to where they are,'' Farlan said. ''They shouldn't be too far from the place we're staying... We should get going before anything bad happens.'' Isabel, Armin, Mikasa agreed, nodding their heads. The others just followed, unknowing.

* * *

A shout made them turn to the fight that was happening just a distance from them. Reiner's sprawled limp titan body came to their view, steam coming out from it.

'' **What?!** '' exclaimed the beast. Reiner was defeated and he could tell it wasn't the other 15 meter titan that did it.

How could the Armored Titan be defeated by the flimsy blades the soldiers own? That titan had the hardest skin that no titan have ever owned.

''You're distracted,'' a voice by his ear said. ''You're going to get killed at this rate.''

The beast titan widened his eyes. He ducked down before Law could even lay his blades on him. The creepy teen just smirked as he 'missed'. The beast titan shuddered as he looked at his yellow eyes. They looked so old and knowing. It was as if he was looking at a man more or less near his age.

 ** _He could have easily gotten me and yet why?_** the shifter inside thought. He watched as the boy's eyes narrowed at him, his smirk turning to something sinister. He shuddered once again and he realized one thing. '' **You held back.** '' it sounded like a goddamn accusation. Law didn't say a thing, he just kept his smirk on.

Meanwhile, Levi was torn where to look. Luffy had defeated the Armored Titan whilst the titan right behind him had just fucking talked. Law spoke to it as if titans talked all along. It didn't take long for him to decide as a flash of lighting blinded them once again. Steam erupted and revealed the tallest titan he had ever seen as soon as it left his vision.

''Fuck,'' he cussed. Facing two shifters was okay but _three_ of them was definitely what they call going overboard. (On the other hand, there were two of them since Reiner was already out of commission.) ''Luffy! Eren! Get the hell away from there,'' he shouted. Eren had immediately scooped Luffy and ran somewhere not near the tall-titan-teen.

Bertholdt didn't move to chase them. Instead, he slowly (Oh god, he's such a slowpoke!) retrieved Reiner who seemed to have some of his limbs cut. Levi clicked his tongue. There goes their chance to capture the big build teen. Levi turned, they still have the monkey bastard.

Levi widened his eyes as he met the titan's running back. He turned to Law who knew what he'd ask.

''I ran out of gas,'' he bitterly said. It was true and not a lie. **_Now, if we had lots of tall buildings on jump on, I wouldn't have qualms of jumping (not too high) on them and not use the fucking gas-_** The titan had taken advantage of that as soon as he knew. **_Well, that proves how he was afraid of me._** ''What do we do with that giant?''

Levi replied, ''I'm almost out of gas too and by the direction they're heading-'' they look at the colossal titan who was moving very slowly but had large strides. ''- outside the walls. We should replenish ourselves before we go after them.''

''Sounds good,'' Law said and they rode on their horses, meeting up with Luffy and Eren along the way.

''You can't believe what I did!'' Luffy exclaimed as he looked at them, at Law mostly . His eyes sparkled as he looked more excited than before.

''Yes, yes,'' Levi said. ''Good job defeating the damn bastard but it would have been better if you caught him.''

Luffy pouted. ''I was about to but then tall guy became a titan and Eren grabbed me away before I could grab big guy.''

Eren, who was now out of his titan body, looked apologetic. ''Sorry.''

''Nah, it's okay!'' Luffy grinned at him. ''I could always kick his ass when he shows up again.'' Somehow, they don't doubt that.

* * *

All of the scouts were back at the building. Yes, all of them.

''What happened?'' Farlan asked as soon as they got back.

The mess hall was full of soldiers, trying to eat with their hearts out. That was pretty understandable since they had missed their lunch by an hour.

''Shifters happened,'' Levi said as he appeared right behind their group. The ones at the back let out a squeak in surprise. ''You guys are blocking the door.'' Farlan and Isabel's team dispersed, all heading towards their friends and such. ''You guys are late.''

''We saw the colossal and the hairy titan,'' Farlan said. ''But we didn't engage them.''

''Good,'' Levi said, nodding at their good judgement.

''... Is there something wrong, Levi-bro?'' Isabel asked. After living with Levi for many years, they could easily tell what was wrong with him. The older's mouth seems to have tilted down a bit, not too noticable but was still there.

''Levi-ya is upset that Erwin-ya didn't allow us to pursue the shifters anymore,'' Law appeared beside Levi who scowled.

''I can answer them myself, brat,'' he said. ''I don't know what is that thick brows of his thinking.''

''Arlert-ya would be offended if he heard that, Levi-ya,'' Law said. ''And the brain does all the thinking, not the brows.'' Levi shot him a look. It said, **_I fucking know that._** Law just shrugged.

''Where's Luffy?'' Isabel asked. Their youngest was nowhere to be found.

''Sleeping,'' Law said. ''I need to get his lunch or else he'll eat the bed.'' he excused himself and walked towards the counter.

''So what we're you saying?'' Farlan turned to Levi who ushered them to a table. ''We want the juicy details.''

* * *

 **Okay! Er, before you get confused, Farlan's scene happened earlier before Erwin met the messenger soldier.**

 **For everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I doubt I would have come back to writing this without you guys.** ** _RetardedLaptopUser_** **, I love reading your reviews so don't worry (in fact when you didn't review for the past 3 days I updated, I almost missed you, lolol)!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Twenty Eight**

''What?!'' exclaimed both Farlan and Isabel. Both of their eyes widening. ''Our little Lu defeated the Armored Titan?''

''From what I have seen, yes,'' Levi said, sipping on a cup of coffee. ''How, I don't know.''

''First our Lawsie defeated the Female Titan,'' Farlan listed out. ''Now our little Lu defeated the Armored Titan.'' He couldn't hide how proud he was. Their boys were able to defeat shifters that killed many veterans upon trying. Moreover, they did it without any help!

''I'm not particularly opposed to the fact that they were able to defeat those shitty shifters that would take probably more than hundreds of Scout veterans, but _how_ they were able to is the problem,'' Levi said. ''There is also the problem from Eren's girlfriend.''

''... Levi-bro, are you doubting our little bros?'' Isabel asked slowly.

Levi, whose eyes stuck looking on the cup he had sipped on, said, ''Maybe, maybe not.''

''You can't be seriousl, Levi-bro,'' Isabel exclaimed, disbelief painted on her eyes. ''They're our little bros!''

''I'm just stating facts, Isabel,'' Levi said, his voice neither in a rising nor lowering tone. ''We can't deny them.''

''Were you silent yesterday because you thought about it deeply?'' Farlan asked. Levi let out a grunt. In Levi's dictionary of grunts and such, it meant a yes. ''I guess you're right Levi. We can't deny it. Not to mention what happened in our first expedition. They were there too and survived.''

While the Levi's group were having their own discussion, the newbies were also having their own discussion. The atmosphere around them was all thick and heavy. It was expected. Considering that they were once again _betrayed_ by their so called _friends_ , not once but _trice_ , starting from Annie Leonhart.

''Fuck,'' Jean cussed. ''I can't believe Reiner and Bertholdt... '' Reiner had been the most reliable among their group. He had good leadership. He was considered as everyone's (with the exception of Luffy and Law) big brother. ''What's next? Luffy becoming a titan?''

''... That's not impossible,'' Mikasa said, staring at her empty bowl. She received a nudge from Armin. She gave him a glare and small frown in return.

''Luffy was the one who defeated that son of a bitch you know,'' Eren said, concentrating on his soup. He ate slowly as if to savour it.

''Really?'' Jean said, eyes widening in surprise.

''I didn't really see how he penetrated through the bastard's thick armor but he did it,'' Eren said. ''We weren't able to capture him though since Bertholdt transformed and retrieved Reiner.''

Their table quietened down. Silence was heard (if you can hear it). Armin decided to break the ice, and talk, worried about a certain someone(s).

''Are you okay, Connie?'' he asked. Their noisy duo (Sasha and Connie) were not noisy today. It was understandable though. Their villages were under the threat of titans today. Especially Connie's since the titans' appearance came from the south, where his village is.

''-m not,'' Armin returned back from his stupor. Connie stared at his food with darkened eyes, his mouth pressed in to a thin line. ''My village was devoid of people by the time we got there.''

''Isn't that a good news?'' Krista tilted her head a bit. ''They had probably escaped before the titans got to them.''

''I doubt that,'' Ymir said. ''What did you see, bald head?''

''Please explain back from the top,'' Armin said. ''Otherwise we can't understand you.''

''Okay,'' He started from the top, ''I was with Hange-san. They made me a guide in the south because I knew the places there. In exchange, I begged her to let me check up on my village. She agreed and we immediately went to several places and warned people. After a while, we were done and Hange-san kept her promise. We killed titans along the way... We reached it, Ragako Village, my home. Most of the houses were ruined. However, there was no sign of anybody nor their corpse there. The village was all empty and clean except for the rubble, not even a drop of blood on the ground was found...'' he stopped to breath before continuing. ''Hange-san and the others checked around the village while I decided to visit my home only to find a titan in there lying down. My house was destroyed all due the titan. We were about to leave when...'' Connie stopped. His voice hitched as he continued. ''... it said _Welcome home_ to me right before I walked away. Now to think of it, the titan kinda look like my mom.''

Everyone's eyes widened. They felt something deep in their stomachs that something was wrong.

''You don't say...'' Jean said, trailing off.

''Are you telling us that, that titan you saw was your mom and those titans we've killed was your village's people?'' Ymir said.

''... I didn't say that !'' Connie exclaimed. ''Any way, Hange-san told me they'll look in to it.''

''Crap,'' Jean said. ''What in the world is happening?!''

Silence once again presented itself to their table. No one knew what to say after that revelation. Maybe except Sasha.

''Mikasa, are you going to eat that bread?''

* * *

Erwin's makeshift temporary office was all in all comfortable. It had one big ass rectangular window and right in front of it was a wooden chair with matching table which he now called his. In front of his table were two chairs facing each other (like how it is in clinics). Hange sat on one of them, looking all serious for the very, maybe, first time.

''What is it?'' Erwin asked. He was not seated on his chair, instead he stood by the window where wind and breeze prevailed.

''We have gone to Ragako Village in the south where we've found a titan,'' she began. Erwin raised one of his thick brows. They were under attack of titans so what was wrong seeing a titan? ''The village was wrecked, Erwin, yet no corpse, not a drop of blood, nor anyone was seen in vicinity. The titan we saw had thin limbs and a big body. In other words, it can't move. It just stayed in one of our soldier's, Connie's, home.''

''How did it get there?'' Erwin frowned. The entire invasion was odd. First was the no hole wall. Second was the appearance of titans. Third was this.

''I don't know. I was hoping for you to give me permission to investigate the whole thing,'' Hange said. ''And I'll get to pick which people I'll want in the investigation.''

''... We _are_ to investigate it,'' Erwin said. ''I'll give you permission, Hange. Take anyone who you deem fit.'' She nodded before she got out his office, running in to Mike by the door who had a Garrison soldier in tow. Erwin's eyes widened. Finally.

''You called for me, Commander Erwin?'' Rico saluted, her glasses glinted from the light coming from the window.

Erwin offered her a smile. ''Please take a sit. We have something to talk about.''

* * *

When Law said Luffy was sleeping, he wasn't lying. Apparently, haki had drained a lot of energy from the boy and considering his low intake of food, no doubt Luffy wasn't on his best.

He got back from the mess hall when he heard his stomach rumble so loud. Luffy-ya had groaned. He was very hungry.

 ** _I guess I was right about not using much of our powers,_** Law thought. They were both Paramecia users and they use up their stamina and energy in exchange of using their powers. **_While I don't have any qualms about using my powers since I've been secretly practicing them, that can't be said same to Straw Hat-ya..._**

The surgeon had been using his powers since the invasion at Trost happened. Why he did not do it since his memories returned was a mystery...

''Maybe not using them for almost two years made me forget that I had one,'' Law mumbled as he sat on the foot of the bed soon after he had placed the food on the bedside table. ''Or because Luffy-ya was an annoying shit who sticks around me that I have no time to?''

Luffy-ya moaned as he smelt the food. Seconds later, his eyes snapped open and immediately attacked the food. It didn't take another second before it disappeared nevertheless the rubber man let out a satisfied sound.

''Oh hey, Torao,'' he finally noticed the other captain who wasn't surprised at the sight he had just seen. ''Thank you for the food!'' he grinned. ''Where are the others?''

''Mess hall,'' Law replied. ''They're probably talking about us.'' As if on cue, they both sneezed.

Luffy laughed. ''You're right.''

* * *

 **Okay. Okay... When I was researching on what to write next I just realized my story has so many plot holes. (It didn't occur to me the first time, even while re-writing it, because I was too focus on what I want to write. Yes, I'm writing scenes because that's what I wanna happen regardless of some shit.) Needless to say, I'm still gonna continue this and re-write everything, covering the plot holes right after I finish the story. (Oh gosh, I'm such an awful author.)**

 **Also, damn. I dunno what to write anymore. (WHAT TO DO?! AM I SCREWED NOW?) I'm sorry for disappointing you again. Also, sorry for the inconvenience hahah. I rewrote the whole (yeah, the fact I updated earlier 2 wasn't a dream. I deleted the chapter because my stomach doesn't like that version) chapter in my beloved Nokia E72 (because that first one was written in the Word and I don't type in Word).**


	29. Chapter 29

**Twenty Nine**

The next day nearly all Scouts were out. A lot had joined Hange in the investigation and among them included Connie.

''Heya!'' Luffy greeted at the approaching group. He was eating breakfast as of the current, without Law nor anyone, much to some's surprise.

''Did your brother ditch you?'' Ymir asked, raising a brow.

''Brother?'' Luffy tilted his head for moment, brows furrowing as he did so. ''You mean Torao?''

''... Are we even talking about the same person?'' This is why Ymir rarely interact with the lad. Her voice held frustration as she asked.

''You don't mind if we join you, do you?'' Krista asked.

''I don't,'' Luffy chuckled. ''And for your information, freckles, _I_ ditched Torao!''

''I have a name,'' Ymir said. ''Do you even know it?'' Luffy gave her a seconds long pause, brows furrowing together again as he tried to recall who the tall lass was. His face settled in to a grin soon after.

''I don't.''

''Thought so,'' Ymir sighed. She placed her all attention to her meal and Krista, not giving the scarred boy a glance. Luffy didn't care.

''Horse face,'' he called out. The said horse face had settled beside him. Jean turned to the rubber man with a glare. That nickname was something he hated ve _ry_ much

''What is it?''

''Marco's alive,'' Luffy grinned at him. Law told him it was okay to tell since they had uncovered who the shifters are. He watched at Jean's face change. He wasn't watching the other two's reaction to what he had said but definitely they had the same reaction as Jean.

Jean decided to settle in to a furious look. ''Don't even joke about it, Luffy.'' While he didn't accept the fact that Marco was dead, he didn't want to hold high hopes that he's alive considering his best friend had been missing over a month now. Luffy pouted at him.

''But I'm not joking! You can even ask Eren,'' he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. And speaking of Eren...

''Ask me what?'' the young Jaegar yawned, scratching the back of his head. The teenager still have a bed hair.

''Marco!'' Luffy said with a grin.

Suddenly, Eren was not half sleepy as he appeared earlier. ''Luffy, are we allowed to?'' Luffy nodded furiously.

''Torao said so.'' Eren turned to Jean who had a pleading look. **_Tell me the truth,_** his face said. Ymir, Krista, even Armin and Mikasa who were trailing behind the young shifter, looked at Eren expectantly.

Eren let out a sigh. ''Yeah, he's alive, Jean.'' he smiled. ''He's alive and kicking.''

Jean's eyes widened. ''Where is he? How come you two know? Who else knows? Why is he not here? Is he injured or somthing? Why the hell did you hide the fact he's alive?! A month ago you, you-!''

''Whoa, whoa, calm down, horse face,'' Eren said. The said horse face had his face near Eren's who took a step back away from him. ''I can only answer questions one at a time. Besides, Luffy knows about it better than me. So why won't we all sit down and talk civilly?''

Jean glared him for the use of the cursed nickname. ''Sure thing, Suicidal Bastard the 2nd.''

They all gathered in one table and chatted. Luffy gladly shared all information he had. He spoke weird at times, using onomatopoeia such as 'whoosh'. The month old scouts either shrug off the youngest's antics or sweat drop. Though it didn't change the fact that Mikasa, plus a bit of Armin's inside/guts/something-like-6th-sense/brain, was still wary of him. She toned down her glaring a bit as thanks of keeping Eren out of the armored bastard's harm.

* * *

''Leonhart's awake,'' Law said as he strode in inside Erwin's temporary office after knocking a couple of times. The tattooed 'teenager' raised a questioning brow. What were Levi, Isabel and Farlan doing in the Commander's office, sporting frowns and a heavy atmosphere?

Erwin gave Levi a nod. The oldest among their group stood and left the office, not acknowledging Law a bit. Farlan ushered Isabel out of the office but not before sending the slightly baffled 'teen' an apologetic look.

The door closed right behind Law.

''Are you going to interrogate her now?'' Law asked.

''I asked Levi to do it just now,'' Erwin replied, ''though I will be visiting her later before the day ends.''

''Okay,'' Law said. ''That's all what I came to tell you. If you don't mind, I'll get going Erwin-ya...'' he turned his heels to leave but Erwin stopped him before he could twist the door knob open.

''Law, what can you say about being squad leader?''

The question made him turn to face the Survey Corp's commander. Law knew Erwin's mind was exceptional. He get how his damn mind work since his works quite similar as the 'thick brow'ed man's. The man made superfluous plans, unthinkable by anyone who doesn't think in the same manner. Law knew where this conversation will go as he noted the smile on the Commander's face.

''Ridiculous,'' Law replied. ''Certainly not.''

Erwin's eyes flashed amusement. ''Certainly not _what_ ?'' he innocently asked. ''I didn't say anything yet.''

''It's written all over your face, Erwin-ya,'' Law scowled. Erwin chuckled at that.

''I would like you to call your trainee batch mates, Luffy included, of course,'' Erwin said. ''Meet me here before lunch.'' Law sent him a glare but Erwin wasn't fazed. He turned and finally went out of the damned room.

Erwin looked at the door close. He let out a small chuckle. ''That kid sure is slowly resembling Levi day by day.'' He, then, went back to his plan making and report making. He noted to speak with Pixis soon.

* * *

Levi's footsteps were heavy. They echoed along the empty hallway. Soon, Farlan's and Isabel's footsteps joined his...

No one spoke a thing the entire travel to the dungeons. He suppose it was understandable considering what Erwin said and confirmed.

 _''Miss Rico had verified Mikasa's claim.''_

The thick brow's (yes, what defined Erwin was his thick brows) words echoed in their minds. It replayed every second the moment the sentence finishes til the punctuation.

Luffy wasn't bad. He certainly wasn't a titan. His brat wasn't dangerous. Their brat wasn't a threat.

The thought of the childish brat almost dying back in Trost made Levi's stomach twist horribly. They were nowhere near him that moment- they couldn't protect him... **_What if he had died?_** Levi's not so pleasant expression turned even more unpleasant. He doubt he'll forgive himself if Luffy or even Law died.

But thank god to what every mystery residing to his little brat that he didn't die. That was good. He didn't care if Luffy actually turned in to a titan or _something_ . And if the damn government or something hurts a hair on his boys-

''Uh, Levi? Where are you going? You went past the door.'' Farlan's voice snapped Levi from his musings. Levi cussed as he went back a couple of steps. Farlan sent him something akin to a smile or something. ''Don't think about it too much.'' Levi gave him a grunt before opening the door that will lead them to the dungeon. Farlan followed him then Isabel, who hadn't spoke since the news broke.

Levi went down the stairs, immediately catching sight of the blonde as soon as he reached the last of the steps.

Annie Leonhart's eyes drifted to their forms before turning back to look at what she had been staring before, the wet damp dungeon walls.

Huh.

Levi and co positioned themselves right in front of her. She refused to see them so she turned to look at the floor instead.

''Well, well,'' Levi started. ''It's nice to see up, Annie Leonhart. It has been 2 days since we have captured you. It's unfortunate that we weren't able to catch Reiner Braun yesterday but hey, you're still here.'' He caught her attention. She now looked at them with a glare. ''Now, let's start with the first question.''

They spent the entire morning trying to get basic information from the blonde shifter. However, they weren't able to as she became tight-lipped as ever. Levi had resorted to force at some point but the woman wouldn't just budge.

''... This bitch,'' Levi growled as steam clouded the dungeon. He had broke her arm and even cut off a few fingers yet even with that, she didn't break. She did scream in pain, though.

Farlan tossed him a clean towel which he used to clean of the blood on his hands. ''Let's grab lunch,'' he said and Levi nodded in agreement. They all exited the dungeon sans Annie who glared at them intensely, probably hoping that they'd die a horrible death.

* * *

 **I wonder why but words don't come to me while using Word. I seem to take days just trying to type on the damn thing unlike when I use the active notes of my Nokia phone. Maybe I'm too aware of the word count or something?**

 **Fact! I started this chapter an hour before the clock struck in to 00: 00 am which signified that the day turned May 06.**

 **And oh! oh! Tell me if you felt any changes with my style of writing. (Because, I'm trying to change it or something and I can't feel any changes by myself.)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thirty**

Law contemplated whether he should heed the order or pretend he hadn't heard anything at all. (He doesn't still like being ordered around anyway. Even more now...) He arrived at the Mess Hall of their temporary HQ and much to his surprise, the ex-trainees were gathering together in a table. Most of the ex-trainees stared at Luffy with awe and disbelief. What could they be talking about?

Law approached them not too silently, yet no one noticed aside from Luffy whose grin became wider at the sight of him.

''Torao!'' the younger waved as soon as he was like a meter near them. Everyone's attention were now on him.

''Hey, Law, is it true that you two have been on an expedition before when you were kids?!'' Eren asked so suddenly. Law's eyes widened a bit. So they were talking about that. His yellow irises met the younger captain's obsidian ones that clearly said, **_Well, they asked._** Law could imagine him shrugging.

''What brought this on?'' Law asked, stopping right in front of their table. He had a hand on his hips while the other dangled down at his side.

''Well, we just learned you guys were actually raised by the Humanity's Strongest and you didn't tell us about it,'' Jean said, crossing his arms over his chest. Luffy pouted, lips pursed.

''You didn't ask,'' he simply said.

''Well, Connie asked Law where he came from back from the first day of the trainee camp and Law was like telling him to fuck off with a glare,'' Eren said. ''We figured that you guys didn't want to be asked about it or something...''

''I remember that,'' Armin hummed. ''To be honest, Law looked scary back then.''

''And now I don't?'' Law raised a brow.

''Still scary,'' Almost everyone chorused causing Luffy to laugh. Well, Law's glad they do find him scary. He'd rather have people afraid of him rather sticking to him and stab him at the back anytime. Straw Hat-ya, the Straw Hat Pirates and his crew (though probably just Bepo, Shachi and Jean Bart. The others are just... meh.) were an exemption. He could understand his crew, the Heart Pirates, because they were his, but Straw Hat and the his crew... they were just crazy as fuck that Law doesn't know what or how they think. He knew few of them were scared of him the first time (or even the second time) they had met, but all those fear dissipated into nothing and now they threat him as if he was a friend, _a nakama_ ...

''To answer your question Eren-ya, it's true,'' Law said shifting the conversation back to the main topic. ''It was Luffy-ya's idea by the way.''

''Fuck. Just how suicidal are you?'' Jean said, turning to Luffy. ''I'm really right in demoting Eren from being a suicidal idiot #1.''

''I'm second now?!'' Eren exclaimed in disbelief.

''Yes. Didn't you hear me from the last chapter, Suicidal Idiot the 2nd?'' Jean said.

''I thought it was a mistake-''

''Can you guys stop breaking the fourth wall?'' Armin said. His mouth tugged down in disapproval.

''Eh? There's a fourth wall? I thought there were only three!'' Sasha exclaimed. When did she exactly get there, no one knew.

''Fourth wall aside,'' Law said, ''Erwin-ya called for us to be in his office by the way. He told me that we should be there before lunch.''

''... What time is it?'' Jean asked.

''Almost lunch,'' Ymir replied. They were there since breakfast. They sure have talked long.

''We should get going then,'' Krista said, clasping her hands together.

They all agreed and stood up, placing their dirty plates to where they should be before exiting the room. It didn't take long for them to reach the office. Luffy, the overexcited man-child he is, burst in without knocking. The recently turned Scouts minus Law looked at his back with incredulity.

''Get used to it,'' Law merely said before entering the room after Luffy. That broke them from their slight shock. They should have expected it, I guess. Law and Luffy grew up with the Scouts for a couple of years. They can get away from all those disrespectful actions they commit.

Erwin was there, sitting on his comfortable chair while signing multitude of papers. Soon he stopped and glanced on their group.

''You're here,'' he said. ''Good though I suppose you're missing one (or two), but I trust you to fill him in.'' The newly turned Scouts settled themselves inside, readying themselves to whatever the Survey Corps commander might say. ''Law-''

''No,'' Law said. ''I refuse.'' The younglings looked at him weirdly. Why would he say that? However, Erwin wasn't even fazed. He continued on his announcement.

''- I'd like you to lead some of your batch mates as a squad leader,'' he said. ''You too, Luffy. You can decide who gets who in your squad except Eren who'll still be stuck with Levi.'' Most of them gaped. Huh.

''I think that's a bad idea,'' Law said. ''I think Arlert-ya or Horse-ya is more capable than Luffy-ya in terms of being a squad leader.'' Luffy turned at him, brows a bit furrowed, lips pursed and cheeks puffed out. What does he mean by that?

''I'm a good captain!'' Luffy protested, his voice sounded like a whine. Law glared at him.

''I believe he's too young and immature for such position,'' Law added. He wasn't wrong. The pirate king was a child in a man's body. A man-child.

''Am not,'' Luffy whined once again. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

The others couldn't help but either laugh or chuckle. They knew Law was right and Luffy's whining did show how much of a child he is. Also, the two's interaction were plainly amusing.

''You're right,'' Erwin replied, chuckling. ''But you can't deny he has the experience that they don't.''

Eren and co watched as the Heart Pirate and the Survey Corps Commander argued, the former protesting at everything concerning Luffy. The latter just countered the protests as calm as he could be... In the end, Erwin prevailed on what he wanted. It was Law who ended up leaving the room frowning.

* * *

''Huh,'' Levi reacted as soon as the news got to them. Here was their residential baby idiot, babbling happily about what transpired inside Erwin's office. Truthfully, he, Farlan and Isabel hadn't expected it at all. Luffy being a squad leader wasn't on their list of what to expect from the fucking brat. Law? Sure. Fine. Ya. It won't even be a surprise to them if they told them that Law's going to be the next commander. But Luffy? Uh, uh. No. Nada. ''So who's on your team?'' he asked.

''I have Armin,'' Luffy started, using his fingers to count who he have in his squad. ''Potato girl, Freckles and Blonde!''

''Huh,'' Levi once again reacted. Seeing how close Armin, Mikasa and Eren were, he thought they'll be begging them to keep them stuck forever or something. What a surprise.

''So how's Leonhart?'' Law asked.

''Stubborn,'' Farlan commented. ''She's a tough nut to crack. She won't say a thing.''

''Hm... If she doesn't tell you a single shit within this week, can you leave her to me? Maybe I can make her talk,'' Law hummed.

''Can you tell us the details on how you got to capture her? I mean, we used tons of things to capture her but she managed to get away,'' Farlan said. Law paused for a second, before he replied,

''How else could I have captured her? I used the gear.''

''There's something that we call details brat,'' Levi said.

''... Slash there and here, I guess?'' Law said. ''It was a hard fight.''

''How were you able to get her out of the nape? When we tried to, she had this ability to harden her skin- All of our blades were pretty much broke back then,'' Levi said. Law perked up. Ability to harden?

''... She had an ability?'' he asked them. It wasn't haki, was it? ''I'm afraid she didn't show it to us. Can you describe it?'' Well, more like she hadn't had anytime to show them that. Law had pretty much ended everything in a blink of the eye.

''She sort of made crystals cover her skin and made pretty much uncuttable.'' It wasn't haki then. What a bummer.

They spent their time lazying around in some big spaced room much like the old times back in the underground. Luffy had half of his top body sprawled over the table when he has nothing to chat about, looking so bored. Law re-read a book he had read years ago. Levi just sat in a chair with his eyes closed. Farlan pretty much spent his time teasing Isabel who lacked her usual luster. They spent their time like this for most of the week. Levi, Farlan and Isabel would go out of the room to continue interrogating Annie. But pretty much, the whole week was almost spent and they had learned nothing new.

''Do what you want,'' Levi said, sounding pretty much stressed out from Annie's stubbornness. Law grinned.

''Oh, don't mind if I do.''

(Back in the dungeon, Annie felt herself shudder. Oh, she couldn't help but afraid of what may come through the dungeon doors.)

Levi decided to let his tattooed brat have the honors of interrogating the stubborn blonde. He wondered how he'd do it. Though he, pretty much, didn't expect too much. What could he possibly do when Levi himself can't get answers from her?

Law was scary for people who weren't him, Luffy, Isabel and Farlan. Though sometimes (he'll never admit this aloud) he felt something was off with him somehow. Off enough to make the Humanity's Strongest to fear for his skin...

* * *

Annie gritted her teeth in frustration. Here she was stuck under who knows where, getting interrogated. They had already used physical harm to get some answers but she didn't budge. Now it would just take a few more days before she'd cave in and babble pretty much everything. It would be a matter of time before they decide to kill her too. Something she can't let them do. She had a promise to fulfill and dying wasn't it. Moreover, dying would break that promise.

The door of the dungeon opened. She glared at the Humanity's Strongest- or at least who she thought he was. It was Law, not Levi. The bastard...

''What the fuck did you do to me,'' she hissed. It was all his fault. If he wasn't there...

''I did the typical thing to do,'' Law said, unfazed by her hostility against him. ''I captured you.''

''You know I wasn't talking about that,'' Annie's voice lowered into dangerous levels. ''What the fuck are _you_ ?''

''I've got four limbs, a head (with common sense and wits), a complete set of internal organs, and all things that humans have... What do you think?'' Law huffed. ''And, you don't get to ask that shit either. I came here to interrogate you. Not the other way round.''

''And what makes you think that I'll tell you anything? That it'll go different from what that midget has been doing?'' Annie glared at him.

''If he was here, he would have socked you in the face,'' Law said. ''And, trust me, you'll talk. If you value your fucking life that is...'' Law gave her a bone chilling smile that made her shudder. Fright spiked in her conscious. Her instincts telling her to fucking run, faraway from this deranged _monster_ . ''Have you seen a live heart before?'' he asked. What was the connection of that question to the reason she was here? She didn't reply, her heart beat so loud that Law might have heard it. ''I've seen more than a hundred of them,'' he chuckled with darkly, ''they were so lively, jumping up occasionally inside the bags they were stored in.'' He was implying underlying question was there: **_Would you like to see yours if it does the same?_** Or something along those lines. Somehow, she doesn't doubt him nor his words which was frightening.

Sweat dripped from her forehead to her chin. ''What do you want to know,'' she managed to say without stuttering. Such a feat required her utmost strength. Law looked disappointed. **_Goddamn sadist,_** she thought. She watched as Law made himself comfortable on the single wooden seat right in front of her cell.

''People inside these walls think that humanity is pretty much gone and they're the only population left in the world,'' he began. ''But we both know that isn't true, is it?'' She gulped. How did he know? No one was supposed to know. All the freaking Eldians of the fucking wall were supposed to be clueless. ''You came from outside the walls along with Reiner and Bertholdt. Also that ape of titan...''

''Reiner and Bertholdt? How did you-'' she spoke in alarm. What the fuck happened while she was down here? Why didn't the fucking midget tell her about this?

''Ah, so you don't know about what happened days ago, huh?'' Law said. ''Well, in short, Luffy-ya beat Reiner aka the Armored Titan. Bertholdt scooped him up before we captured him and that Beast Titan, which I'm sure your leader, ran with his tail between his legs.'' he chuckled darkly. ''He had the same fear in your eyes when he realized I was playing with him.''

Annie's mouth now opened slightly in shock. What did he say? Their mission's leader ran away? He feared this teen in front of her?! ''... W-we came from land of Marley,'' she said, not wanting to stay in the same room with Law anymore. ''We were sent here to destroy the walls and find the Coordinate.''

''Coordinate?'' Law repeated.

Annie felt her insides boil in guilt. She was betraying everyone in her homeland.

 _''Just promise me!''_

Her father's voice resounded inside her head. Ah. Yes. She calmed down. Even if the world may be her enemy, she still have a person to return to.

''The coordinate...'' she started to explain. Law listened with slight interest. She had started her story from the beginning, a century ago.

The day ended up with him exhausting Annie's knowledge. Though there was something off with her detailed history about the world.

 ** _She didn't mention anything about Grand Line, New World nor even anything about pirates and marines,_** Law realized as soon as he was out of the dungeon.

* * *

 **I'm back~ I tried to lengthen it up :D How do you find it? Still short? Too fast? Tell me what you think! ^_^**


End file.
